Nothing Is What It Seems
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Things weren't going well for Sarah. Roughly, four years after she ran the Labyrinth, Sarah returns, but she has to hide from the Goblin King. With the help of a magical coat, she lives undetected by him. Will he ever notice that the new servant is not what she seems? He of all people should know Nothing Is What It Seems. S/J.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the film _Labyrinth_. The story that this tale is based on belongs to the Brothers Grimm.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I'm not going to marry him!"

Sarah Williams stood in the doorway of her room, glaring with her pale green eyes at her father. Not twenty minutes ago, her boyfriend of six months had proposed. She had said no, and then ran home. Now her father stood just outside her door demanding to know why she had refused him.

He frowned at her. "Sarah, why won't you? He has a great paying job. You wouldn't have to worry about anything."

Sarah rested a hand on her door. "No, you wouldn't have to worry about me. I don't want or need some guy with a great job."

Why had she kept dating the jerk? She had only done it to keep her father and Irene off her back about having no social life. It wasn't like she could tell them the truth. She couldn't tell them she had fallen for a cruel Fae king or introduce them to her friends.

Sighing, he rested his hands against the door frame. "Sarah, you need to do more than just sit in your room."

Sarah shook her dark hair slightly, "I'm always at either school, the library, or the park. I'm not sitting in my room all day." She didn't really want to be home really because of Irene. Of course, Sarah couldn't tell him that.

"Sarah, you're studying English." He took a pause for a moment. "You won't make enough with that degree. At least with Jacob, you wouldn't have to worry about money."

Sarah had to fight back tears, "I don't care about the money. I'm doing something I love."

Her father sighed, lowering his hands. "Sarah, it won't support you. If your grandmother hadn't created that college account, I would have pulled the funding for that so called degree years ago."

Sarah glared at him, "So if I was studying law or accounting would you call it a so called degree?"

"Sarah, the point is that with Jacob you wouldn't need to worry."

He just didn't understand her, he wouldn't. No one in the house did. Only her friends in the Underground did.

Firmly Sarah told him, "I'm not marrying him."

He sighed, "Sarah, please reconsider."

She shook her head, "I'm not going to marry Jacob."

"Then find somewhere else to live."

Sarah and her father turned to face a woman with blonde hair. She walked over and placed herself in front of Sarah's father.

"Either you marry Jacob or get out. It's not like you do anything here. Toby sure doesn't need a babysitter anymore."

Sarah stared at her step mother. Of course, Toby didn't need her as a babysitter any more. Not too long after she had saved him, her step mother had decided to stay home more and all but chased Sarah out of the house.

"That's not exactly what I was thinking." Her father frowned, but didn't stop his wife.

Her step mother shook her head. "She won't listen to reason. So throw her out. You have till the end of the week to make your decision."

As just a quickly she had walked up, Sarah's step mother walked away.

Defeated, her father sighed and began to walk away. "You have a week, Sarah."

"You can't be serious?" Sarah looked after him shock.

"You have a week."

Still in shock, Sarah stood in the door way. Did her father really just go along with what Irene had said? Marry the idiot her father and step mother thought the world of, or leave her home. Slamming the door, Sarah tried to breathe. She was being thrown out just because she wouldn't marry a guy who was a son of one of her father's partners.

Moving over to her vanity, Sarah gazed at her reflection. Where would she go? The fund her grandmother had created could only be used for school, until she was twenty-five, which was still five years off. What was she going to do? Where would she go?

Beyond her door she could hear the others in the house settling down for the night. A few words drifted through her door. What ever she did she had to be quick. She looked past her reflection as an idea came to mind, but there was something in the way. Well a someone, but if there was a way around him. Then maybe she had somewhere to go. Of course, that wouldn't help with the fact that he still haunted her.

Looking into her mirror, Sarah sat down in the chair in front of the vanity. "Hoggle, I need you."

Slowly her reflection dissolved and was replaced with the face of an old weathered dwarf.

Once he was in view he frowned. "It's not safe, there's rumors the Rat's watching us to see if we're talking to you."

Sarah frowned, "Hoggle, I'm in huge trouble. I'm being kicked out."

Hoggle pulled back a bit. "Huh, what are you talking about?"

Leaning back slightly, Sarah placed a hand on the top of the vanity. "Remember Jacob?"

Hoggle nodded. "The idiot you were dating to keep your father off your back. What about him?"

Sarah took a deep breath, "He asked me to marry him today."

Hoggle's eyes grew wide for a moment, "What?!"

"Don't worry. I told him no, but when I got home my father cornered me. Then my step mother made the declaration that I either have to marry Jacob or leave the house."

Hoggle nodded, but then stopped. "Sarah."

"Hoggle, there has to be some way. We both know there's noting for me here."

Hoggle shook his head. "He'd find out, Sarah." He swallowed. "Also, if you were to come here, you wouldn't be able to get back."

"I already knew that." Sarah pleaded with him. " Hoggle, please. I know you and Didymus can find something. I have till the end of the week, but I want to leave before then, if I can."

Hoggle sighed, "I can't promise nothin', Sarah, but I'll look into it. You can't marry that idiot."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks, Hoggle."

Slowly, he disappeared from the mirror and once again her reflection met her. Now she could only hope Hoggle and Didymus could actually discover some way for her go to the Underground and find a way to be undetected by the Goblin King. She glanced out the window towards the moon. Hope was all she had now. Well, she could..., no that was not going to happen.

* * *

I know I said that I wouldn't post this until I had completely finished writing the story, but I started to get scared it would take me awhile. So this way you all can enjoy what I have. Now I do have a few more chapters written in up, but I'm not updating on a schedule, since the story is not finished. _The Goblin Princess _is still my main focus.

So review if you please.

Love,

_CL_

Visit my blog for news and sneak peeks.

Betaed by Phantomoftheopearalover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The last couple of days had been really tough on Sarah. No one in the house talked to her, which was fine with her. She only came home to grab a quick bite before going to bed. Now, the house was quiet. Everyone else was asleep. Sarah sat at her vanity waiting for word from Hoggle. Hopefully, he had found a way.

"Sarah."

She almost jumped in her seat, but slowly turned towards the mirror. "Hoggle, don't do that."

He smiled weakly. "Sorry, I've got news."

Nodding, Sarah leaned towards the mirror. "And?"

Hoggle took a deep breath. "I got a disguise for you and a gift from someone."

Sarah moved back slightly, "I don't know about the gift part."

Hoggle passed the coat through, "It's something for you to use to pack. It'll be easier to move with than what you got."

Sarah took the coat and looked at it. "I don't understand how this is a disguise."

"All she said was that those who really know you will see past it, but that rat won't."

Sarah looked up from it, "Can she be trusted?"

Hoggle nodded, "Yea."

Sighing, Sarah stood up and laid the coat on her bed. "So what's this gift she sent?"

Hoggle held out a small box as Sarah turned around. "This."

Gingerly, she reached forward and took it from him. "It's a box."

"Nothing's what it seems remember. It'll hold quite a bit from what I'm told, but don't go crazy."

Sarah nodded, "Give me a few more days to pack."

Hoggle frowned, "Call me when your ready, Sarah."

Sarah smiled weakly at him, "See you in a few days Hoggle."

"Bye Sarah." Slowly he faded from view leaving Sarah alone.

Taking a moment to gather herself, Sarah walked over to her closet. Opening the door, she began to pull out jeans, leggings, and a few comfy shirts. Mostly they were things she could wear and hopefully not cause too much trouble. After cleaning out most of her closet, she walked over to her vanity and picked up the box. She tried not to think about how such a little box was supposed to hold clothing. Setting it on her bed, she opened it gently. Then looked at it. How much could she put in it? She began folding and placed five shirts, two pairs of jeans, and three pairs of leggings into the box. After all of that it looked she had just put in one outfit, not five.

Turning back to her closet, Sarah frowned. She knew she shouldn't really take the three ball gowns, but each one of them had taken her a rather long time to make. Sarah knew if she didn't take them, Irene would throw them in the trash. Reaching into her closet, Sarah pulled out the one that was as golden as the sun. Taking a black garbage bag and making a hole in the bottom, she pulled it over the hanger and dress, giving the dress some protection. Gently, she folded and placed the golden gown in the box. She then did the same with the silver as the moon gown and the one that sparkled like the stars.

The box still looked like it could hold more, so she looked around her room. There wasn't much left in clothing she wanted to take. What meant the most to her that she couldn't leave it behind? Walking over to her vanity, she took a few pictures of her mother down. Those would go as well as a few of Merlin, who had past away a few years back.

Without giving it much thought she put the figurine of the Goblin King or what looked like him into the box. The little red box followed that. A few other things followed after that. Soon the little box finally began to look full. Sarah placed the top back on. She would pack a few more things in a duffel bag, but that could wait till morning.

Turning off her light, she climbed into her bed. More than likely she would be sleeping in the Underground tomorrow night. Slowly, she fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxx

Inside his darkened house, Hoggle sat at his table. There was a small problem. Well, it was a big problem. Sarah couldn't fit in his house. He really didn't want to have to ask more of Evera, but Sarah would have to stay with her until she had somewhere else to stay.

Sighing, he glanced out the window into the night. Where would Evera put her? Sarah couldn't do much as far as he knew. Well, she did tell wonderful stories, but that would draw attention to her. Shaking his head, he lifted up his mug of warmed cider. He took a sip as a storm began to brew outside.

The rat wasn't happy about something. No one was going to be willingly out tonight. Taking a deep breath, he looked around his tiny cottage. Why was she helping? Oh, of course, she knew more than he did. Even if she hadn't been there during Sarah's run.

The storm grew stronger., the walls of his cottage shook. The rat was really angry about something. Shaking his head, Hoggle stood up and then took his mug over to the small basin sink. Hopefully, Sarah wouldn't call him tonight. It was not a good idea to cross from her world to the Underground with that storm brewing. It would hopefully have blown itself out by morning. They normally did, unless he was really upset.

Hopefully, Evera would go see what was wrong, but more than likely he wouldn't even let her see him. The rat didn't realize that he was destroying his own kingdom with these storms. His father would be so ashamed of him.

Moving back to the table, Hoggle sat back down with his mug of cider. It was safer to wait than to try and sleep through the storms. Hopefully, there would be a time when the storms wouldn't happen as often. Sipping on his cider, Hoggle sat and waited as the storm blew outside.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for Chapter 1. Glad to see you guys liked it. If you realize what fairytale I'm using, please don't reveal any of the plot points. I'm fine if you mention it by one of its many names, but please no spoilers. You are welcomed to PM about it though.

Lylabeth 1 - I know it was a bit dramatic, but I needed something big to get Sarah to leave. It's not as well gross as the fairytale has it. My way is a bit more child friendly.

I do have Chapter 3 ready, but it won't be uploaded till next month. I now update this story the first Wednesday of the month. I explained why I am updating once a month for both of my stories on my blog. If you want to know why, please visit my blog. The link can be found on my profile. I will say that it has to do the Holiday Season. _The Goblin Princess _will now be updated the third Wednesday of the month. If either Wednesday is a Holiday, then I will either post it a day before or the day after.

Also, thanks for the follows and favorites.

Now review if you please.

Love,

_CL_

Visit my blog for news and occasional sneak peeks.

Betaed by Phantomoftheoperalover


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Late the next afternoon, Sarah stood in front of her vanity. Everything she couldn't leave behind fitted into two duffel bags and a magical box. Everything. Sarah held her head up high she refused to cry. She had told them this morning she was leaving. Her father had only nodded, while Irene had smiled smugly. There was no going back now. Her father wasn't going to stand up for her. Irene made her life here hell, it was time to go.

"Hoggle."

Slowly he appeared in the mirror.

"Ready, Sarah?"

Nodding, she handed the box through the mirror. "Yes. They won't know I'm gone more than likely till tomorrow. Or do they forget about me once I enter the underground?"

"They won't forget you. That's now how it works."

Sarah gave a quick nod as she handed him the first of the duffel bags. "It really didn't matter either way."

Hoggle frowned at her as he put the bag down on his side. "True."

Sarah past him the final bag. "So how exactly does this disguise work?"

Hoggle took the bag over. "You just put it on, I think. She didn't exactly say."

Sarah picked up the fur coat off her bed. "Well, here goes." She pulled the heavy coat on. It just made it to her waist and actually didn't feel as heavy as she had thought.

Hoggle looked at her. "Well, I don't see anything different."

"You said that those who truly know me would see past it." Sarah looked at him smiling slightly.

Shrugging, Hoggle moved to the side of the mirror. "I still thought that maybe I would see something, but you just look like you in a coat."

Sarah shook her head slightly. "Well, this is it."

Hoggle nodded as Sarah walked back over to the vanity and sat on top of it, in front of the mirror.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah slid her feet then her legs through the mirror. Pausing for a moment, she took one last look at her room before pushing herself entirely through the mirror and into the Underground.

Sarah stood up on the other side of the mirror and looked around. She had thought the mirror exited in Hoggle's home, but no it exited in a cave with multicolored glittery walls.

She turned to her friend. "Hoggle, where are we?"

Hoggle lifted the box off the floor. "One of the caves near the start of the Labyrinth. My home's not far, but we have a problem."

Sarah picked up the two duffel bags and swung the long straps onto her shoulders. "And what would that be?"

"You won't fit in my house."

Sarah almost frowned. "But you have an idea?"

Hoggle nodded. "The person who gave me your disguise might be willing to let you stay with her until she finds something for you."

Sarah followed after Hoggle as he began to walk away from where her old world met her new one. It took everything she had not to look back. Slowly, they exited the cave.

"How far does his kingdom actually reach?" Sarah shuffled the bags a bit as they began to climb up from the cave's entrance. She looked around her at the moonlit outer wall of the Labyrinth as she reached the top of the slope that came from the cave's entrance behind Hoggle.

"Farther than you can see." He glanced back at her. "Evera's house isn't too far."

Sarah followed after Hoggle as he walked gingerly over the landscape until they reached a small house with softly lit windows.

Hoggle stopped and looked at her as she stopped beside him. "Here we are. No doubt she already knows we're coming." After a moment, he began walking up the small walkway that lead up to the door. Taking one last glance around her, Sarah followed after him.

She came up to the door, just as Hoggle knocked on it. After a few moments, the door slowly opened.

"Well, let's get you inside. No doubt he'll realize something has happened and come looking."

Sarah was greeted with a smiling female Fae with blue eyes. "Ah, hello."

The woman nodded. "Hello, Sarah. Now please come in."

Frowning, Sarah walked in behind Hoggle into the warmly lit house. She turned to face the door as the woman shut it.

"Relax, I don't have any reason to harm you. Put you things buy the door, and come sit by the fire." The woman walked over to the fire place and took a sit in one of the two arm chairs.

Sarah glanced at Hoggle as she sat her bags by the door and he the box. She wasn't sure she could trust the woman, even if Hoggle did.

Hoggle looked back at the woman. "Evera, I hate to ask you, but..."

Evera smiled. "I already know, Hoggle. She's welcomed to stay. I've actually already found her a job."

Hoggle walked over to Evera, with Sarah following behind him. "Really? So quick."

Evera sighed. "It's in the kitchen of the Castle."

Sarah frowned. "I'm not sure about this."

Evera shook her head. "Don't worry. The King won't know who you are. Only your friends and I can see you as you truly are. To all others you are a cat goblin."

Sarah frowned. "A cat goblin?"

"Well, more like a cat humanoid. They are basically cats who have some human characteristics."

Sarah nodded as she sat in the chair opposite of Evera. "I guess that makes sense cause of my eyes."

Evera nodded in return. "Don't worry. I promise you'll be safe. The goblin chef won't be too hard on you or he'll have to deal with me."

"I don't know how I can repay you." Sarah looked at the woman who sat opposite her.

Evera gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Sarah. I have a feeling you'll do something wonderful."

* * *

So ends another chapter. Thanks for the lovely reviews for last month's chapter. Sorry for the long waits between updates, but at least you know there will be a new chapter each month. This really helps for those times I get into new video games, like right now. You guys have an update while I can relax by building my new base and killing some zombies and Creepers.

I am working hard on my Christmas story. I have it as a teaser/tie in to _The Goblin Princess _at the moment. That may change, but it might not. You'll have to wait till December to find out. No new updates on December's update for TGP at this time. I do have an idea, but it's just not coming out right.

Thanks and love,

_CL_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Work in the Kitchens of the Castle was hard, but not too bad. For the most part, Sarah was enjoying her new life. She saw her friends when ever she could, and she had even made a few new ones.

The one down side of the arrangement was **him**. The truth was she rarely caught a glimpse of the Goblin King, but that wasn't what worried her. Even though she had been told that we would not see past her disguise, Sarah still worried he would realize it was her.

After she had lived and worked in the Underground for months, rumors began to circle around the Castle. One of the biggest rumors was that the King was looking to marry. The fact he was holding a ball in a few days added fuel to the fire.

The Kitchens were in an uproar trying to prepare all of the food. Sarah was having to help bring in more water from the outdoor pumps. Bucket after bucket was beginning to line a wall near the massive hearths.

"Jenna, go gather this list of vegetables from that dwarf. You seem to be on such good terms with him," he held out a piece of parchment.

Sarah, Jenna as the Cook and others knew her, shook her head slightly and took the parchment. "Of course, Cook. I shouldn't be long."

The massive gray goblin looked at her. "You better not be. I have to get dinner on the table tonight as well as prepare for His Majesty's upcoming ball. I don't have the time to wait for you to visit."

Sarah gave him a quick nod before grabbing a basket and hurrying out of the Kitchen. The Cook was normally really nice, but he was under a lot of pressure to deliver. Sarah smiled slightly as she rounded a corner. At least, it meant she was escaping the heat of the Kitchens.

She almost skipped out of the Castle as she walked out of the door way into the sunshine. The vegetable gardens wasn't too far from the Kitchens, but it was a semi-decent little walk. Sarah began humming an old song her mother had taught her as a little girl as she reached the gate to the vegetable gardens.

"I can't take much more of this, Hoggle. They keep coming. I really don't have a choice anymore."

Sarah knew that voice, and it was a voice she really didn't want to hear. Of course, she had no choice now but to face him. She had to get the vegetables for the Kitchens. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the gate in and walked into the gardens.

There he stood in a loose poet shirt and tight black leather pants. The sunshine made his hair look even paler than it had when she had ran the Labyrinth. Sarah tried to calm herself. If he did see through the disguise, she would need her whits to deal with him.

Hoggle and the King both turned as the gate swung close behind her.

Hoggle smiled and came running up to her. "Ah, Jenna, what's brings you to the gardens?" He gave a quick glance behind him.

Sarah stood in shock at how Hoggle was acting around the King. Last time he had been so afraid of him. Had it all been an act? She gave him a soft smile and held out the list. "I need this list for the Kitchens."

Hoggle took the list from her and quickly read over it, "it shouldn't take me long to get everything. I already harvested most of what's on here." He gave another quick glance behind him as he took the basket from her. "Wait there, while I get em," he then ran off towards where he had piles of harvested vegetables.

She heard footsteps coming towards her. Sarah braced herself. She couldn't pretend to not know who he was. That wouldn't look good, but she wasn't sure how to act. Slowly, she turned to face the King. She quickly curtsied, "your Majesty."

He waved his open palm at her, "you don't' have to do that." he gave her a soft smile. "And you are? I know almost everyone who works in the Castle."

"I'm Jenna. I just work in the Kitchens." He didn't recognize her. She wanted to dance, but knew that if she did, he would know something was up.

"Oh, the new kitchen maid. I haven't met you yet, but you seem to know who I am." He gave her a quick nod as Hoggle came up with the basket.

"Here you go, Jenna. Everything the Old Wart wants." He handed it over to her as she turned towards him.

Sarah gave him a slight nod. "Thanks, Hoggle." Slowly, she turned back to the King. "If you'll excuse me, Your Majesty."

"No, please go on. I don't want him angry. Otherwise I might not eat tonight." He gave her a reassuring smile, or at least she thought that's what he meant by it.

Sarah turned around, pushed the gate open, and then quickly walked back to the Kitchens, looking over her shoulder every once in awhile. Once she entered the Kitchens, she relaxed a bit especially once the Cook had her peeling most of the vegetables she had just retrieved.

Sarah was just really happy he hadn't seen past what ever illusion the coat gave her. She was safe from him. Well, she was safe from him not knowing she was in his kingdom, but she wasn't truly safe. No, she wasn't completely safe from him. He didn't know he had her heart. Of course, he didn't know Jenna was Sarah. He would never know. He could never know.

XXXXXXXX

It was dark in his study, his whole mood was dark. It had been just over four mortal years since she had refused him. Him the Goblin King. She had dared to choose her brother over him. Of course, she hadn't known that he had already sent the boy back before he had asked her, but that didn't matter. She had looked at him with those cruel beautiful eyes and refused him.

Oh, he had tried to move on. He didn't watch. Her name was not allowed to be spoken in his presence, but he hadn't been able to refuse Sarah of her friends.

He did his best to forget her, but nothing worked. At least, he had continued to not watch her. It would kill him to see her with someone else, some mortal.

He had no choice but to forget her. He now had to look for a bride. It was time for him to marry and produce an heir. If only it could be Sarah instead of some Fae harpy.

* * *

Surprise! I'm giving this to you guys a day early.

The first update from my computer in a month. Thanks for the reviews from last month. It took some time to figure out the edits for this month, since I hadn't been able to look at the chapters.

I'm working a bit more on this story at the moment than TGP, but at least I'm working. I'm going to just write when I can. I may do some none _Labyrinth _as well.

Only two planned updates this month.

Thanks to Phantomoftheoperalover for betaing.

Review if you please.

Also, have a safe and happy Thanksgiving and Black Friday.

Love,

CL


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sarah was burning up, and she knew it had nothing to do with her coat. The Kitchens were like a furnace; sweat was pouring off of everyone. The massive feast was almost complete save only for the King's soup. That particular dish would be ready just before it was to be served later in the night.

Softly, music drifted down from the ballroom. It could barely be heard, but even that didn't stop Sarah from remembering that dance years ago. The rumors about him and her hadn't been helping either.

The Cook looked over at Sarah, "Jenna, why don't you go up and take a peak. You done more than needed to get ready for tonight. Just don't stay away for too long. I want to take a peak, too."

Sarah hid her shock and fear, but she didn't head up to the Ballroom. No, she went to her tiny room and sat on her bed, looking at the little box on the dresser. The three gowns were calling to her. What would he do if she magically showed up at the to the ball? He would know she was somewhere in the Underground, if he recognized her, but she wanted, no, needed to know. Slowly, Sarah stood up and walked over to the dresser. She lifted the lid off and then lifted one of the lovely gowns out of the box. It really wouldn't take much time to change and walk up to the Ballroom.

No doubt if he did recognize her, he would either cause her problems, or if the rumors were true, she didn't want to really think about that. Sighing, she looked at the lovely gown. It was almost a shame not to wear it or the others.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah made her decision.

xxxxxxxxx

Why had he agreed to this monstrosity of a ball? He was being forced to look for a bride, and he was not happy. People danced in front of his throne, not that he noticed. If he could, he would be far away.

The music barely drowned out the chatting of the Faes around him. No doubt his mother was somewhere enjoying this. Women were being paraded before him, but of course he paid them little mind.

Sighing, he glanced up at the top of the grand staircase. Standing at the top of the stairs was a beautiful woman in a golden gown with dark hair, who looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place her. She slowly made her way down the stairs moving gracefully among the other revelers. No one was really paying her much attention as she walked among them, but he followed her with his eyes.

He didn't want more attention on him, but he also didn't want to draw any ire towards her, at least not yet. Slowly, he stood up and began to meander through the dancers and other revelers trying to reach her side. It took almost ten minutes for him to finally be able to find her. Standing in front of her, he still could not place her.

She slowly curtsied to him, "your majesty."

Her voice sounded so familiar, but where had he heard it before? He gave her a slight nod, "would you be so kind as to allow me this dance?"

Her eyes grew wide for a moment, but she gave a slight nod, "it would be an honor."

Gently, he lead her out among the dancers. Soon the others around them seemed to disappear. She didn't say a word as they danced, and yet he was actually enjoying himself. He didn't know how long they danced, which was something very odd for him. Not that he minded in the least.

Suddenly, she pulled away from him. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

He stood frozen as she raced up the stairs and out of sight. Quickly, the sounds of the Fae and music swallowed him up once more, leaving him wishing for the silence that she had brought to return. Why did this feel so familiar? Who was she?

xxxxxxxxx

Her heart was racing. She could feel it thundering in her chest as she shut the door to her room. Quickly, she peeled off the golden gown and hid it once more in the little box. After putting back on the white poet shirt and brown skirt she had on before, Sarah pulled on the coat just before there was a knock on her door.

"Jenna, you finished? I want to go take a peek."

"Coming," she opened the door as the Cook was about to knock again.

He gave her a nod, "good. I'll be back in a bit."

Sarah watched him walk away. Slowly, as to hide her still racing heart, she walked out of her room. After shutting the door behind her, she then walked back towards the Kitchens.

The Goblin King hadn't recognized her. Had he? He hadn't acted like he had. It had almost been like the ball all those years ago. He had come up to her after she had wandered through the dancers for awhile. At least, this time it hadn't been as, well adult. It had felt more like a ball from some fairytale.

Standing near the entrance to the Kitchens, she could hear two of the maids gossiping, but she walked back into the furnace of the Kitchens, without giving them any thought. What ever they were talking about could be dealt with later. Right not she had to be sure the dinner went on without a hitch.

* * *

An even bigger surprise this month. I have two extra chapters written (I'm actually working on the first draft of Chapter 8 at the moment). So I'm giving you all an extra Nothing Chapter this month and next month.

I'm still thinking of taking January off, but that's still a bit off.

Hope you went and visit my blog last week. I had a sneak peek up for this chapter. I won't announce when I have one up.

Thanks for the reviews. I tried to get a reply out to everyone you sent a sighed one.

Now, review if you please.

Betaed by Phantomoftheoperalover.

Love,

CL

Visit my blog for news, updates, and sneak peeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Castle was buzzing with gossip. No one could stop talking about the mysterious woman the King had danced with at the Ball. It was worse for those who had missed seeing her.

"What was so different about her to draw his attention?"

The Cook was not happy about being just a tad late in going up to watch the dancing, and Sarah knew to stay out of his way.

He had taken to glaring at her over the last week because as far as he knew she had gone to her room and hadn't gone up to watch.

"Really, Jenna? You had to go your room instead of going up to watch." He shook his head,

Sarah looked up from the stack of vegetables she was chopping. "Does it really matter what drew his attention?"

He only frowned at her.

"After all it doesn't matter what we think, does it?"

The old Cook shook his head. "You haven't been here long. So you wouldn't know how King Jareth rules. The wrong Queen could ruin this Kingdom."

Sarah gave a slight nod and returned to her work.

"If only that girl had stayed , we wouldn't be in this mess. I don't blame her. She was just too young to understand, but we would have a queen by now."

Sarah raised her eyes from her work as the Cook returned to his.

Stayed? There was no way she would've stayed. Also, he had never asked her to stay, She shook her head slightly as she returned to her work. Did everyone in the Kingdom wish she had stayed? Or had he figured out who she was and was playing a rather cruel trick on her? Well, he could wait, but the vegetables for the stock couldn't.

A few days later, Sarah was walking through the Goblin City and discovering it wasn't just the Castle going on about the Mystery Woman from the Ball. She stopped at one of the many market stalls and couldn't help to over hear two Fae Ladies chatting amongst themselves on the other side of the stall.

One frowned, "who was she? I didn't see anything that was that different from everyone else. What made her so special that he had to dance with her?"

Her companion nodded, "who knows? Remember when he wanted to marry some mortal? The Goblin King has odd taste."

"Ha, I still can't believe the High King approved it. Of course, the foolish girl refused him."

Sarah moved away from the stall. She didn't know much about Underground politics, but she did know the King couldn't do much without the High King's approval. But why her? She was a no one. Okay, she had reached the center of the Labyrinth and had gotten Toby back, but she wasn't anyone special. Of course, it could only be a rumor and not fact. That was it. It was just a rumor.

Shaking her head, Sarah made her way back to the Castle. The Fae talked more than the Goblins, which was one of the many reasons she stayed away from them. They were just like the girls she had gone to high school with, almost worst.

She didn't want to waste her day off thinking about the gossiping of two Fae women. Sarah would had gone to see Didymus, Ludo, or Hoggle if they were home. Of course, she wasn't sure she wanted to face them. Not yet at least; She didn't want them to worry about her. She was defiantly not going to go to another ball at the Castle.

XOXOX

Hoggle sighed as he pulled out yet another weed. The rumors didn't sound good. A mysterious woman had appeared at the Ball, and the King had danced with her and no one else. None of what he had heard sounded good. What was she thinking? What if he had recognized her? He might even know her secret now. He would to go see Evera on his day off. Where was she anyway? It was her day off. She probably didn't want to come and face him. Yes, he hadn't told her everything, but what good would it do?

He was sure no man, be he Fae or mortal, would do well seeing the woman who had refused him. Of course, it wasn't like Sarah was running off with some new beau. No, she was just trying to live a good life, but if the rumors were true about the High King, well then maybe her appearance at the Ball wasn't such a bad thing.

Hoggle still didn't trust the King enough to not hurt her, but she was the only one who deserved to be the Queen of the Goblins in the entire Underground. No matter what the Fae thought.

* * *

So here's the first of the two chapters for this month. I haven't decided when I'll release the next chapter, but it will be before Christmas. I will be releasing something new at least once a week till the week of Christmas.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews, views, faves, and follows. Reviews are nice, but it's the follows and faves that really make me smile.

Because I've gotten a few reviews mentioning it already. Yes, this story is based off of "Catskin," "Allerleirauh," and/or "Sapsarrow" (It has many different names). I do ask again to not spoil anything for other readers in reviews. I do promise to put a link on my blog closer to the end of this story for the version I've been using as a reference, since there are many different ones.

So review if you please.

Love,

_CL_

Visit my blog for news, sneak peeks, and links to things that the site won't let me put in stories.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

What was with all the balls? Had it really been only been a few weeks since the last one? Sarah shook her head slightly as she walked towards the vegetable garden. Here she was yet again gathering ingredients to create a feast because he just had to throw a ball. Was he expecting her to make another appearance? She still didn't know if it was true or not. That damn rumor was haunting her. That rumor she just had to know if it was true. She still could understand the need to know if the Goblin King had wanted to marry her. It was even worse now because of what she had over heard those two Fae women had said. If he had indeed gotten approval of the High King? She didn't really want to think what that might mean I'd he discovered or realized she was here?

She stopped under one of the trees lining the path. She was beginning to think he might not harm her if he found out, but that didn't mean she was going to take off the coat. Sarah frowned as voice filtered from the vegetable garden. Damn, he was there again. Why was the Goblin King talking with Hoggle? They hadn't seemed so buddy buddy when she had run the Labyrinth.

Well, she had to get the damn vegetables. She almost wished she could throw something at the Goblin King. Did he not know how much work went into getting the food not to mention the rest of the Castle ready? You would think they would use magic more often to get things done.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah continued on ward to the garden.

XOXOX

Who was she? Why had she seemed so familiar? Felt so familiar? She had seemed so uncertain and lost. Leaning against the fence, he watched the dwarf work. What had called to him to her?

He glanced around him. Why was he talking to the dwarf again? Yes, the little coward seemed to be on good terms with his mother, but that didn't explain why he kept coming to talk to him. He refused to believe she was the reason.

He had gone through so much trouble for her and yet she had thrown it all away. He refused to even think she might have been too young or that she hadn't realized what he had been asking. That didn't matter. No, his life and his kingdom was doomed to a queen that would fail them in the end.

"Are you going to say something or just stand there all day?"

Drawn out of his musings, the Goblin King drowned at the dwarf., "you dare to address your king as such, Hogwort?."

The dwarf huffed and turned his head towards him. "You've been standing theres looking offs into tha distance. No doubts thinking either about thats lady from the ball or Sarah."

"You know better than to say her name."

"Why? We both knows that you are being force to marry cause of what happened."

The King glared at him, "don't push it, Dwarf."

The dwarf stood up and turned towards him. "You do realize that everyone is worried over this. We don't want someone else, but because yous never went to check on her we've lost her."

The King frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Use those pretty crystals of yours and you'll see. She's no longer in the Mortal realm."

"What do mean?"

"Sarah's not Above no longer. Hopefully who ever you choose to marry is worthy."

He almost conjured a crystal to prove the dwarf wrong. "I refuse to fall for your trick. No doubt she's off enjoying herself or living realizing what I offered was better than she has at the moment."

The Goblin King looked over at the gate. There was that goblin from the Kitchens again. No doubt she was here to gather thongs to prepare foe the coming ball. The Cook had told him that she kept to herself mostly, but that a certain trio paid her a visit every so often,

She opened the gate and walked into the garden slowly. He didn't know what he had done to cause her to fear him so much. He actually wasn't that cruel. In fact, compared to most Far he was down right generous.

"I'll leave you to help her, Hogsmeat, but don't think I will forget what you said."

* * *

So here's the last release for _Nothing Is What It Seems _for this year. I do have two more chapters written, but they aren't going up until next year.

Also, please visit my blog for news about what's happening next month. I posted it in one place so that readers from this story as well as TGP on here and wattpad could read it.

Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows.

Review if you please.

_CL_

Visit my blog for news, updates, and sneak peeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once again music filtered down from the ballroom into the Kitchens. Sarah dragged a bucket of water across the floor. Everyone was rushing around. Well, at least she now knew that Cinderella no doubt had been very kind to the servants once she married the prince. After doing this she would really nice to anyone else that was in her shoes right now. Shaking her head, she frowned. She really didn't need to think along those lines. Unless she could find something else, she was stuck in the Kitchens.

The Cook looked up from the pot of soup he was stirring. "Jenna, why don't you take a break? I'll finish up the soup and when you get back I'll head up to watch. Maybe she'll make another appearance."

Sarah rested the bucket next to the fire. She wasn't sure she would. Although, she didn't know whether the rumor was true or not, but that didn't mean she had a death wish or something. It didn't help the rumor mill of the Castle was saying that this ball was being thrown with the hope that the Mysterious Woman would appear again.

Slowly, she stood up. "I'll take a break in my room. I don't really care about going up for a peek."

The Cook nodded. "All right, but if you miss seeing her again, you might regret it."

Sarah gave a slight nod before walking out of the Kitchens. Quickly, she made her way to her small room in the servants' quarters. Closing the door, Sarah debated once again over going or not. She walked over to the box and stood in front of it. Slowly, she opened it anyway and pulled out one of the other two gowns. It was just as lovely as the first. It was shame for it to sit in the box unused.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah looked into the mirror over her dresser. Well, she had a choice. To go or to stay in the shadows.

XOXOXOX

Here he was yet again, sitting in his throne bored, watching his subjects and neighboring rulers wander around his ballroom. They were all parading like proud peacocks. Fathers were leading their daughters like lambs to the slaughter. He was never going to do that. What father could do that? Sighing, he glanced towards the far wall. Well, most fathers would, if they thought it might improve their own lot in life and not about their daughter. Unfortunately, that was not going to happen for any of them tonight.

Seeing something at the top of the stairs, he turned his head just as **she** glided down and began to mingle within the crowd. This time she was in a silver flowing gown. He could see the death glares some of the guests were sending her, but she seemed to not notice as she drifted close to the wall.

He still couldn't figure out why she seemed so familiar. The King remained seated on his throne as she moved slowly through the crowd. He really didn't want to add more fuel to the fire, but he none the less, he slowly stood and began to make his way towards her.

He watched her as he circled closer to her. She seemed to be looking for something. Damn, why did these feel so familiar?

Eventually, they were face to face.

She curtsied to him, "your majesty."

Something about her doing that just felt wrong. Who was she?

He gave her a slight nod, "my lady, may I have this dance?"

She looked up at him with pale green eyes. Why hasn't he noticed that before? "It would be an honor, Your Majesty."

He lead her out amongst the dancers. They seemed to waltz more to a faint song that he heard in his mind more than to the music the orchestra was playing. Although, he only was watching her, he could feel the stares of the other guests.

The King looked down at her face. "Have we met before? I mean before my last ball. You seem so familiar."

She seemed to pale a bit, but she seemed to be hiding her fear. "Once a long time ago, as the world fell down."

So they had met before, but why couldn't he place her. He doubted she was one of the women his mother had tired to push on him. He would remember her if she had been one of them; he was sure.

She glanced behind him and frowned. "I have to go." She pulled away even though he tired to hold on her.

Once again he watched as she pushed her way through the dancers and disappeared from sight.

"As the world fell down." What had she meant? He quickly conjured a crystal in his hand. The ball was over as far as he was concerned. He tossed it up into the air and disappeared.

* * *

I tried to give this to you guys yesterday, but I couldn't get on the site. So it's official _Nothing Is What It Seems _is back! I may release another chapter sooner than next month, but I have to wait and see how much I get written.

Review if you please.

Thanks for the waiting. Glad to be back.

_CL_

Betaed by Phantomoftheoperalover


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"As the world fell down." Why had those words sounded so familiar? Jareth moved towards the large window in his chambers. They like the song that he had heard softly in his mind's ear had felt so familiar and important. Why? Sitting on the stone ledge beside the window, he looked out over the Labyrinth. He conjured a crystal and began to absentmindedly moved it between his hands.

He knew the song with its haunting melody, sounded like something he would had written. Wait, he had written it. The words came floating back to him. "As the world falls down." He had written the song years ago, how could she know about the song? The only being alive who knew that song besides him was... No it couldn't be. Could it? He stopped moving the crystal and stood up suddenly.

If Sarah was in the Underground, he would know. He would've sensed her as she had crossed over from the mortal world. He would know if Sarah was hiding in his kingdom or any where in the Underground. Leaning against the side of the window, he looked down at the crystal in his hand. Sarah's image should have appeared within its depth, but instead it only showed gray smoke.

Only his parents who could interfere with magic, as they could with all of the other lesser monarchs; but why would they prevent him from viewing Sarah? Were his parents hoping that he would finally move on, or were they hiding her from him? He lowered the crystal. There were other ways of finding out if she was in the Underground.

The dwarf wouldn't reveal anything, but Sir Didymus would. Of course, the old knight would be torn in two trying to serve his king and his lady.

Sighing, he flicked his wrist, causing the the crystal to disappear. He wouldn't do that to the knight. He just wanted to find her and talk to her. What rumors had she heard? He feared the ones among the Fae more so than the goblins. The goblins loved her, while the Fae didn't understand her.

He needed to find a way to draw her out, but how? If he held another ball would she come? What would draw her out? He could threaten her friends, but that was too far even for him. No, it needed to be something special. Something that he knew she couldn't stay away from, but what?

XOXOX

The High Queen had felt it. Her son knew who his lovely mystery woman was. Now it was up to him on how he reacted. Oh, she wouldn't stop protecting the child. She still needed some time to learn her feelings. That son of hers would no doubt wish to host a ball as soon as possible, but she knew that wouldn't be wise.

He had no idea that he was working the poor girl and his staff half to death. To be kind to her hopefully, that is if her son didn't mess up again, daughter in law, she would call her son away from his castle for a few weeks. The poor staff would no doubt guess and gossip, while she kept him busy and prevented him from making any real plans.

Of course, she would be attending the next ball. There was no way she was going to miss it. Either her son would succeed or he would fail. Well, not so much as fail, but really anger the girl. Then she would have to help the child to understand her son's reasoning.

Sighing, she tossed the crystal in her hand into the air. She could only hope the child would appreciate what she was doing for her. Hopefully, she had learned that lesson from her time running the Labyrinth. Of course, she had a suspicious feeling that both her son and the girl weren't going to be too thrilled with her, but at least they wouldn't both be so damn sad all the time.

Smiling softly, she conjured another crystal. After a few moments, she blew gently on it, and it floated away. She watched it float out the opened window and begin its journey to the monarch of the Goblin Kingdom.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the long delay. I had hoped to have this out last month, but things happened.

I reworked the chapter a bit. I hope you all enjoyed the sneak peek. My beta hasn't looked over this yes. I did a self edit. I hopefully caught everything, but of course, no one is perfect. Even with two people looking at a chapter things can be missed.

I have up to Chapter 11 written up, but my beta hasn't look at any of them. I'm trying to start work on Chapter 12, but it's being a bit difficult. Have no fear, it'll be written.

Thanks for the reviews.

Black Flower: Sorry for the wait. I took January off, almost completely to play a game and to relax after the Holidays.

Guest: Hope you liked this chapter.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Review if you please.

_CL_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The Castle was quiet. The servants were enjoying not having their king in resident. They weren't throwing their own party in the Ballroom. No, they were just relaxing and enjoying the break his visit to the High Court gave them.

Sarah, herself, was enjoying her nice break. There wasn't much to do in the Kitchens, when they only had to prepare food for the servants. So when she wasn't doing what little she had to, she was sitting in the garden with Hoggle. She couldn't help but notice that he was being a bit rough with the plants, as if he was angry about something.

Frowning, she glanced at him, "Hoggle, what's wrong?"

He pulled a weed out rough and glared up at her, as he quickly looked around. "What were you thinking?" He lowered his voice to a whisper, " what if he had recognized you?"

Sarah sighed and whispered, "it's not like those thoughts hadn't past through my mind."

Hoggle sighed, "If hes discovers you're here."

"Hoggle, did he really go and petition the High King to be allowed to marry me?"

Hoggle stopped and slowly turned to face her, "where did you hear that?"

"I over heard two Far women talking about it in the Market. Is it true?"

Hoggle turned his face away from her, "he did, but after you won he began making laws that made even mention your name a major crime. There's no telling whats he would had done if hes discovered you were here."

"Why didn't you tell me? That isn't something that you should hide, Hoggle."

Hoggle stood up shaking, "you wasn't here, Sarah. You didn't see how angry he was. He almost destroyed the Kingdom. If it wasn't for the High Queen, who knows how bad things could had been."

Sarah sighed, "you still could had told me."

"That may be true, but Sarah, I'm trying to protect you. You've never seen an angry Fae." He walked over to her, "are you to go to any more balls?"

Sarah looked at the ground before her, "I honesty don't know, Hoggle."

"Just be careful, Sarah. I don't want to see ya get hurt."

"I know, Hoggle."

The dwarf sighed and picked the stack if weeds beside him, before walking away.

Slowly, Sarah stood up. Hoggle was right, in a way. She didn't know what her winning had caused here, but she truly couldn't say if she would go to anymore balls or not.

Not after she had slipped, and said what she had last time. He knew she was here, but didn't know where she was. That is if he remembered what it was she had said. She wouldn't tell Hoggle about that; he had enough to worry about with everything else she had already done.

XOXOX

Jareth was not happy. His mother had him sitting and chatting with women she knew he hated. He would rather be planning his next ball. It had to be perfect. He couldn't have her running away again. He had enough of that. That wasn't going to happen, again.

What would draw her out of hiding? Jareth was already going to recreate the ballroom he had tried to dazzle her with years ago. He could only hope she would actually make an appearance. She could always not show up. Did she fear he would hurt her? He couldn't do that. Yes, he had done that horribly, but he wouldn't repeat that mistake.

The two women, friends of his mother's, were boring him almost to tears, but he couldn't leave. Oh, no. Even as old as he was he couldn't escape his mother's plans. No, he had to sit here and pretend to listen to his mother and these women.

Why had his mother called him here anyway? What was she planning? He glanced over her as she laughed at something one of her friends said. She wouldn't be doing this unless she had something planned? It was bad enough she was throwing him a ball to welcome him back to Court.

Now if only he could escape from this form of hell and return home.

* * *

Surprise! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. My beta hasn't looked at it. I did a self edit, but I am not perfect. I won't be updating again until I get Chapter 12 finished. I'm working on it, but it's just taking some time.

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, and all of the new follows and favorites.

Review if you please, like always.

Love,

_CL_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Once again, the Castle in an uproar. The King was back. He wasn't having the servants working on preparing everything for a ball; even though he had announced he was going to have one in a few week. No, it seemed he was preparing this ball himself. Well, everything except for the food. The Cook wasn't happy. He was being forced to learn new recipes. Recipes he wasn't sure were actually any good.

Sarah was returning from the gardens with oddly her favorite vegetables. He was planning something. Something that had to do with her. She highly doubted she would be going to this ball. He had to know she was here and was doing this to draw her out. Yes, she had things she wanted to know, and he was really the only person who could answer them. Not that she would be able to ask him

She glanced at the recipes the Cook was trying to make. What was he doing? Her favorite foods, or what had been her favorite foods when she had lived in her old world.

She glanced over at the frustrated Cook, "if you need some help, I know how to make these."

The Cook raised one of his eyebrows as he turned to face her, "can you, Jenna? I have never even seen any of these foods."

"Well, I have, and I'm willing to help."

The Cook sighed and gestured towards the stove like area next to him, "all right, I have no idea why his Majesty would have me making something from the Mortal World."

Sarah moved closer to the pile of recipes. The top one almost made her laugh. It was one of the most simplest things to make. "Why don't I make them, and you watch and take notes? Unless you want me to make them for the ball?"

The Cook shook his head, "no, just show me. At least, for now, Jenna."

Sarah nodded, "okay. I'll make them slow. Some of these don't take long to make."

The Cook nodded, "good. I hate wasting time doing this."

Sarah turned back to the recipes, "let's get started. Hopefully, this won't take long."

XOXOX

Jareth rarely came down to the Kitchens, but he had to be sure the Cook could do as he asked. He would had just conjured up the food if he had known how to properly made the dishes.

The heat of the Kitchens was almost unbearable to him. He slowly made his way through the few workers, looking for the Head Cook. He finally noticed him standing next to that cat-goblin he had seen with the gardener. The Cook was watching her as she seemed to be doing something.

He moved closer to them. It seemed she was showing him how to make something, something that looked like one of the recipes he had given the Cook that very morning.

"Now after the butter melts into the oil you throw in the chopped onions, diced garlic, and chicken into the pan," she seemed to toss some things into the pan, causing the oil to sizzle. "Once the chicken's white, toss in the rest of the vegetable we've already prepared.". She put more things into the pan.

The Cook nodded, "really? It's that simple?"

The cat-goblin nodded, "that simple, since you already know how to make the pasta."

He stood just out of sight. How did she know how to make the dish? There wasn't any dish in the Underground like the dish she was making, even though it smelled wonderful. There seemed to be more to her than he had though? He would need to look at her employment documents.

He cleared his throat, causing the two goblins to turn to face him.

The Cook gave a slight bow, "your majesty."

The cat-goblin tried to curtsy, while stirring the items in the pan before her.

"Care to explain what's going on here?"

The Cook took a moment to gather himself, "Jenna, here, was showing me how to prepare those recipes you gave me this morning."

Jareth looked at her, "really? I was unaware of any Felesians living with much less visiting the mortals."

She looked from the pan slightly, "someone else taught me, Your Majesty. I've never been to the Mortal World."

He had a feeling she wasn't telling him a complete lie. It wasn't like there was a law that made travel to the Mortal World a crime. She always seemed to be afraid of him. Yes, he was king, but there was no need to be this fearful of him.

Jareth nodded, "so you have it well in hand then?"

The Cook nodded, "of course, your Majesty. Once I watch Jenna do them at least once, I should have them."

"If you need have her make the meals, but you still have about a week to learn them."

"Of course, your Majesty."

Jareth took one last look at the scene before him. Yes, he would look at her employment papers. There was something odd about her. "I'll leave you to your lessons."

He gave them a last nodded before walking out of the the Kitchens.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I finally got a new chapter written for another story. I have this a nice self edit. If I miss anything please send a PM and not put it in a review.

Speaking of reviews; thanks for the lovely reviews for the last chapter. As well as all of the follows and favorites.

I'm thinking as long as things don't get crazy, to try and update something at least once a week. That doesn't mean this story will be updated once a week, but that I'll update one of my currently stories. Leave your thoughts if you wish.

Also, review if you wish.

Thanks and love,

_CL_

Visit my blog for news and other things.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The mid afternoon sun filtered into the study of the Goblin King. Jareth sat at his desk. Before him laid the employment documents for the Cat Goblin from the Kitchens. They hadn't been as enlightening as he had hoped. Well maybe they were. She had come from the Royal Palace. Who would leave the Royal Palace to come work at the Castle Beyond the Goblin City?

That alone had caught his attention. Had his mother sent her here to spy for her? It wouldn't be the first time she had sent someone to spy on him. Of course, that didn't make sense when she was barely around him. She spent more time with the dwarf than anywhere near him.

There was still something odd about her. He just didn't know what it was exactly. How did she know the Dwarf? The Dwarf rarely left the Gardens or his post outside the Gates to The Labyrinth.

Slowly, he stood up and walked over to the window. In a way there was something familiar about her, but he had never met her before that day in the garden, with the Dwarf. The Dwarf was clearly the key. He would need to pay the Dwarf a visit.

Jareth turned towards the door as it slowly opened.

"Thou wished to see me, Thy Majesty?" Sir Didymus peeked around the slightly opened door.

Nodding, Jareth walked back over to his desk, "yes, Sir Didymus. Please come in."

Sir Didymus walked in and gently shut the door. "Thy message was a bit vague. Thy wishes to know about M'lady."

Jareth nodded, "I know she's here, Didymus. I also have no doubt that you know where she is."

Didymus slowly removed his hat, "I do not know. The few times I have seen her she has come to see me."

Jareth frowned, "I know she's safe where ever she is, but I'm more worried about she has heard. She needs to know the truth of what happened when she ran the Labyrinth."

"Does thou fear what the other Fae will say? They never did understand what made M'lady special."

Jareth nodded, " yes. I am afraid of what others will tell her, like that dwarf friend of yours."

"Sir Hoggle does not hold thee in great regard, but he does care for M'lady."

Jareth almost cringed at the sound of the title the fox had given the little pain, "I don't want you to cause her fear, but can you show all the good I've done. I have no doubt he has been showing her only the bad."

"Of course, thy majesty." The little knight bowed.

"You are free to go, Didymus." Jareth moved to sit down as Didymus turned turned towards the door.

"Didymus, please tell her she's to be the guest of honor at the next ball."

Sir Didymus turned back towards him, "is there anything thou wishes me to tell M'lady?"

Shaking his head, Jareth sat down behind his desk, "no. You may go Didymus.

He watched as the fox knight left. He didn't know how she would react to the news not only did he know she was here, but he was throwing a ball just for her.

He leaned back into the chair. He should be using his crystals to follow the old fox to find where she was hiding, but there was a very good chance his parents would disrupt his magic. So he would wait. After all he had forever no, and forever wasn't long at all.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I already have the next release finished. I actually got them mixed up. Good think I checked, or I would had posted the wrong chapter. Blame the fact I'm up so early. Anyway, more than likely I'll release next week's chapter, which isn't for this story, on Sunday, too. I might do a sneak peek or something.

Thanks for the review, faves, and follows.

Review if you please.

_CL_

Visit my blog for random updates and news.

Response to a review:

**Sulador**: I can't avoid using them, if I have Sir Didymus in a story. I do my best. When I write for Didymus, I say the lines out loud. If it sounds good, then I use it. It may not be correct, but it sounds right to my ears. I have gone back and edited it a bit, as you see this response.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hoggle's little house was packed. It would had held Didymus, Hoggle, and Sarah semi-fine, if a tad uncomfortable but with Ludo, made it very tight. Hoggle had only been able to give Sarah and Didymus each a mug of tea, before he couldn't move around his home, because of the Rock Caller's arrival.

"What did the Rat actually say, Didymus?"

Sir Didymus would had given him a glare, but he had learned over the years; it would be useless. Instead, he sighed and looked at Sarah, who sat across from him as best she could, "his majesty knows thee are here, M-lady, but he knows not where thou are."

Hoggle sighed, "well, now what do we do?"

Sarah took a sip of her tea. So he had finally recognized her. Why didn't that scare her as much as she had thought? Okay so the disguise was definitely holding up. That made her feel a tiny bit better,

"His Majesty, was only worried about thee safety, M'lady? Although, he did ask where thee was hiding?"

"You didn't tell him anything did you, Didymus?" Hoggle grunted as he pushed against Ludo's side.

Didymus sighed, "no, I did not. I do not know where M'lady is hiding, Sir Hoggle."

"Stop you two. My safety, Didymus? I don't understand."

"There are some rulers of the Underground who would use thou as leverage against His Majesty."

"Because I'm the Champion of the Labyrinth?"

Hoggle sighed "remember that rumor you heard about him asking the High King if hes could marry you?"

Sarah gave a slow nod, "so it has nothing to do with me solving the Labyrinth?"

Didymus nodded, "thou are very important to his majesty."

"Then why did it take him so long to recognize me at the balls?"

"I can not say, M'lady. I have not seen thee when thee were attending."

Sarah sat her mug down, "What do you suggest I do, Sir Didymus?"

Didymus thought for a moment and then sat his own mug down on the table, "I know thee fears His Majesty, but it would be safer if thee had an audience with him and explained everything."

Sarah glanced at Hoggle, "can you talk to, er, what was her name?"

Hoggle nodded, "I'll go talk to her later today, but I still say to stay out of the Rat's way."

Sarah sighed, "we'll wait and see. Just stay on the look out and listen. I want to be sure before we do anything."

Didymus and Hoggle nodded. Even though she knew that either of them were too happy with her plan.

XOXOXOX

Hoggle stood in front of his tiny sink cleaning up after the others had left about an hour before. It wasn't that he wasn't worried for Sarah's safety. He knew more than the others. Sarah was being watched by someone no one in their right mind would want to anger in the Underground. Of course, that didn't mean they shouldn't be careful.

Sitting down one of the mugs, he looked out his window. The moon shined without a single cloud to block it. It could make one almost forget how quickly the weather could change because of the King's mood or someone else.

Suddenly a soft knock came at the window. Hoggle opened the window as a crystal floated in. It landed beside the sink and transformed into a letter. Quickly, he closed the window and picked up the letter.

After reading it relaxed a bit. Sarah was safe. Her disguise would hold up to any lesser monarch. They had nothing to worry about, except how he was going to react when he discovered where Sarah had been hiding.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this little chapter. And thanks for all the lovely reviews, faves, and follows from the last release.

I hope Didymus was better. I tried to use the review that was left for the last chapter, but the writer didn't make it very easy to understand. I then when and looked up some sites to help. I still think Didymus is hard for everyone.

Any way, if you read my monthly goals post on the 1st of the month, I revealed that I have finished Chapter 10 of _The Goblin Princess. _I'm so happy. I'm busily working on getting the next chapters for _Meeting The Family _and this story written. So that I can begin working on Chapter 11.

So review if you please.

_CL_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jareth stood in a room he had once thought he would never stand again. It was no longer a shattered mess. No, it now looked as beautiful as it had when Sarah had first walked in all those years ago. The sheer fabric once again dropped the crystal chandeliers. He had removed the pillow pit. He didn't need her running this time because she doubted his intentions.

Everything was ready for the guests who would be arriving soon. Hopefully, all would go well tonight. Yes, it was sort of a trap, but how else could he talk to her. She was hiding from him somewhere. Finding where Sarah was hiding was much more important than the cat-goblin working in the Kitchens.

Nodding, he looked around. Everything was as ready as he could make it. Now it all hung on Sarah.

XOXOXOX

Hoggle stood in the garden looking at Sir Didymus, "why didn't you tell her? Didymus. Sarah needs to know about this."

Didymus hung his head slightly, "I did not mean to hide it from M'lady. I forgot His Majesty said the ball was for her."

Hoggle groaned "I've ah gota tell her. She's got to know that she has to attend. If she doesn't attend we'll be the laughing stocks of the entire Underground!"

Didymus raised his head, "I will leave it to thee." He bowed to the dwarf and quickly left.

Sighing, Hoggle glanced up towards the Castle. He slowly lowered his head before opening gate and started heading towards the Kitchens. It was up to him to save the reputation of the Goblin King, and he had to hurry.

XOXOXOX

The High Queen hid herself in the throne room of the Goblin King. She wasn't quite ready to make her appearance. Too bad her husband couldn't attend, but she wasn't going to missed this.

Of course, when the girl finally made her appearance, she would be sure no one got in the way. Her son had to fix the problem he had caused, but it wasn't like she wasn't helping already.

She chuckled a bit as she walked over to the massive window. The Labyrinth looked so much better, since the girl had returned, much like when she had come here herself all those years ago. Why hadn't he noticed the small changes? Was he too deep in his depression or had he been too busy preparing for this to notice? The girl would have a lot of work to do, but the High Queen had no doubt that she would have Jareth back at work in no time.

Sighing, she moved away from the window and began to make her way to the ballroom. It was all up to the girl now. So much hung on her, and she didn't even know it.

* * *

I know it's short. I know. I know it's slightly shorter than normal. I'm in the middle of working on Chapter 15 right now, but it's being a pain. I'm working on Chapter 11 of TGP, until I get back in the grove. So there may be a change in the release schedule because of it.

Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows. For those who don't know, I do my best to respond to every review. If it's a signed one, I send a reply. If it's an anonymous one, I reply in my AN's at the end of a chapter.

On a slight personal note, I'm trying to lose some weight. I've already gone down five pounds since last week. So yeah!. Don't worry I'm still writing. I won't stop.

Thanks and love,

_CL_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The Kitchens were almost completely empty. The plates had all been sent out, and the servants were semi-relaxing, but there was already chatter about what was happening in the ballroom among all the servants.

Sarah wasn't paying attention to what the others were saying. No, she was sitting on the steps that lead from the Kitchens and out to the gardens. Even though there was a massive ball going on, it was so quiet and peaceful outside. Well, until she could hear Hoggle grumbling to himself as he apparently was coming closer.

He rounded the corner looking not too happy about something. He looked up and saw her, still looking rather grumpy. He mumbled as he came up to her.

"We got to get somewhere more private than this. I've got to tells you something important."

Sarah frowned at him, "what are you going on about?"

"Come on you. It's really important, " he gestured away from the stairway.

Sighing, Sarah stood up, "alright what's going on?"

Hoggle gestured again, "We need to get away from here first."

Reluctantly, Sarah walked down to him, "lead the way then, Hoggle."

Hoggle turned as quick as he could and headed back the way he had come, with Sarah following behind him. Sarah shook her head as they walked to a small grove of trees a fair distance away from the steps she had been sitting on.

"Hoggle, what's wrong? You look worried."

He nodded, "I am. You need to attend the ball. The Rat's holding it in your honor."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "so what if he's holding the ball in my honor?" That explained the dishes that the Kitchens had to prepare.

Hoggle sighed, "if you don't go, the entire Goblin Kingdom will be the laughing stock of the entire Underground."

Sarah frowned, "so why would that be bad?"

"Bad?! It woulds be horrible. He may be a rat, but Jareth's the next High King. If he looks even a bit unfit, who knows what would happen."

"What does that have to do with the Goblin Kingdom? Wouldn't it be a bad idea for anyone to stand against him?"

Hoggle shook his head, "you don't understands. There's people who would loves to have Jareth fails. If he looks even a bits weak, there will be challenges against hims for the throne." He sighed and then mumbled, "he may be a rat, but he's a good king."

Sarah knelt down in front of him, "Hoggle, what exactly could happen?"

"He would lose everything."

"It's that bad?"

"I think he hasn't even though you might not come."

Sarah slowly stood up. She could not go and cause how so much trouble for the Kingdom and him, or she could go and deal with her questions. Sighing, she looked down at her feet.

"Well, come on feet. We've got a ball to get to."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter as well as the faves and follows.

Next week there's a change in plans. I won't be releases a new chapter for _Meeting The Family. _I'm going to be releasing a new one shot. I just need to edit it a bit, and it'll be ready. I am working on two stories at the moment. Have no fear, I won't leave this story in the dust. I'm writing when I can.

So review if you please.

_CL_

Visit my blog for news. Things can change during the week between releases. Also, if for some reason I'm not releasing on Sunday, I'll explain it there first.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Things were going well, except for one thing. Where was she? Had the stupid idiots not told her that this was for her? Jareth did his best to hide his worry. So much hung on her coming. Not only his kingdom, which he would throw away for her, of course he knew better than to say that aloud, but his entire future. He slowly wandered among his guests. He highly doubted any of them knew of the fear slowly creeping into his heart.

He had already caught a glimpse of his parents as they waltzed around the small dance floor. At least, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. He needed to relax. Tonight Jareth would not chase her. No she was going to chase him, very much like she had the first time. He was done chasing.

Taking a deep breath, he moved to stand near the wall. Jareth needed to think about how exactly he was going to reveal that the Mysterious Woman from the last two balls was actually the Champion of the Labyrinth. The Fae were not going to be happy when it was revealed, he was sure. Of course, he didn't care what they thought.

The truth was it was his parents were the ones he was worried about. Well, his father, actually. Even though he had given permission before, the High King could always take it away.

Of course, he still had to ask Sarah, but Jareth had a very good feeling what her answer might be now that she was here.

Jareth looked towards the main doors as people began to spread slightly. Why had he taken out the stair case? He could had stood on it and watch for her. Slowly he moved towards the center of the room, looking as he went towards the entrance. As he neared the center, he had to hide a smile. There she was standing in a gown that sparkled like the stars. It was a vast improvement to the gown he had created for her, but at the same time it had almost the same feel.

She began to walk around the room through the crowd. He had no doubt she was looking for him. Glancing around, he sighed. He couldn't wait to have her in his arms again. So he began to make his way towards her, staying out of her sight. Then as he got closer, he allowed her to catch a glimpse of him. He smirked slightly as he lead her on his own game of cat and mouse through the dancers and other guests.

Sarah weaved through the crowd, following after him. He stayed just a few steps ahead or just out of sight, but he soon grew tired of the game.

Jareth stepped towards her from her side, placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn, "Dance with me. We'll talk later."

She gave a slight nod, before he lead her to the dance floor.

Once on the floor, Jareth was so tempted to sing the song again to her, but he could she had something on her mind. She watched him with those cruel eyes. How had he not realized that it was her?

Soon he became lost in those cruel eyes.

"I thought this was in my honor or something. Shouldn't someone announce I'm here?"

He smiled slowly, "why the concern, Sarah?"

She frowned as he guided towards a pair of doors that blended almost completely into the wall "Hoggle said that if I didn't show it would cause problems. So shouldn't they know I'm here?"

Jareth nodded as he opened the doors, "in a moment, but first come with me we need to talk."

Sighing, Sarah held her chin up and walked through the door. He couldn't smiling as he followed her. He couldn't had been happier with her acting every inch the queen she was meant to be.

XOXOXOXOX

Outside the Castle it was still fairly calm. Music drifted out of the opened doors. Leaning against the wall, Hoggle did his best to relax. She was finally inside. The City was going about in its normal way, at least from his point of view.

No one inside the Goblin City knew what could be happening tonight. The truth was very few knew. There just might be a Goblin Queen fairly soon. That is as long as the Rat didn't mess it up.

He looked up at the start night sky. Sarah had picked the perfect thing to inspire the gown for tonight. She had looked so much better than most of the Fae women who were prancing around trying to get Jareth's attentions.

Hoggle stood up at the sound of heels on the stone steps. He looked over to see the High Queen standing. She scanned the area around her.

Upon seeing him she walked over to him, "I was starting to worry she wasn't coming."

Hoggle gave a slight smile, "he told Didymus, but Didymus didn't tell her. I think she was actually going to not go."

The High Queen nodded, "at least she showed up. None of those fools even realize who she is yet. Hopefully that son of mine won't mess it up."

Hoggle nodded, "just what I was thinking."

The High Queen looked out at the City, "I miss it here."

"Well, he could always take the throne early, and you could retire here."

She smiled at him, "Hoggle, you don't think that's the plan.". She sighed as she glanced back at the Castle, "well, I have to get back. It won't do for me to miss any of the good stuff.". She turned to head back inside.

"Evera, you'll make sure she's not hurt won't you?"

She turned back to face him, "of course. I like her, Hoggle. She's just what he needs. I'll try to let you know if anything big happens." After smiling at him one last time, she quickly went back in.

Hoggle leaned back against the wall. He was still worried, but Sarah would be fine. After all she had dealt with him before and had won. She could do it again.

* * *

I know it's not next week yet, but I figured I would give ya'll a gift this week, since I haven't released anything new for this in about a month.

I've read the book of the movie. I may have read it before. I can't remember.

Chapter 17 will be released on Sunday.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews, follows, and faves you guys have given.

Love,

_CL_

Happy July 4th!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sarah had absolutely no idea what he was planning, She was still slightly upset about him having her relive the past, but she would keep that to herself. Glancing around, she walked on what appeared to be a veranda that overlooked somewhere in the Gardens she had never seen before, which was odd. Hoggle and the Head House Keeper had give her a fairly good tour of the Castle and the Grounds.

Slowly, she walked up to the railing and looked out over the garden before her. The smell of vanilla and oak leaves drifted towards her. It felt so much more peaceful here than in any of the other ornamental gardens.

"What do you think of my garden, Sarah?"

Sarah turned quickly to face him. The Goblin King stood leaning against one of the post holding up the roof, looking out at the garden.

She knew better than to be cocky. That had caused a few problems the last time she had dealt with him, but this time she could tell the truth, "it's beautiful."

He smiled slightly, "it was my mother's before mine. I do my best to care for it.". He turned to look at her, "no one can follow us here, and you can't run away this time."

How dare he..No she had to remain calm. She did want to ask him questions, and the Cook had given her the rest of the night off. So Sarah stood sliently watching him in the moonlight.

He frowned slightly before moving off the post and holding out his hand, "come. Let us go sit by the fountain. I have a feeling we will be talking for quite a while."

Sarah placed her hand in his. Slowly he closed his hand around hers and lead her down the short staircase down to the ground and out to the fountain. The fountain was not exactly in the center, but it was close. Once they reached the fountain, he released her hand, slowly.

Sarah sat on the edge of the fountain facing him.

He stood looking at the rippling water for a moment. Then he turned to face her, "I've thought over the years what to tell you if I ever saw you again, and now I have idea what to say."

Sarah sat silently watching him. The moonlight caused his jacket to glisten. It looked so much like the one from the Crystal Ball, but it was just slightly less glittery.

Sighing, she sat beside her, "why are you here? I would think after what you went through, that you would never return."

Sarah took a deep breath before she answered. "They turned Toby against me. Then they made an ultimatum. I refused and came here." There was no way she was going to tell him anything.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but where are you living? You have to be close to come to the ball."

"I do, and don't expect me to tell you everything."

He smiled slightly, "I just wish to know you're safe, Sarah. I don't know what you've heard, but you are very important."

"I'm safe. Now can I ask a question?"

"You just did but I have a feeling that you meant another?"

Sarah raised her chin slightly, "what's this rumor about you asking the High King if you could marry me?"

He seemed a bit taken back, "where did you hear that?'' He seemed a bit worried almost like at the end of her run.

"I over heard two Fae women talking about it, and a few of the goblins. Now is it true?"

The Goblin King took a deep breath, "yes."

Sarah nodded, "I get not telling a fifth teen year old me, but why didn't you come and try to tell me any time between then and now?"

"I wasn't sure how you would react.". Sighing, he looked away, "I tried to forget you."

Sarah stood up, "so what is this ball really about? You're planning something, and I have a very good feeling that it has to do with me."

He followed her example, "Sarah, I may not mind you acting like we are equals, but we aren't. I am a king and you are.."

She turned and glared at him, "the Champion of the Labyrinth. What ever that means? I may be here, but that doesn't mean that you can just boss me around."

He looked as if he was about to say something than stopped. Then he glanced away from her, "Sarah, I do not wish to argue, but yes, I had something planned."

"Something with a poisoned peach?"

"You enjoyed the ball, Sarah. Don't doubt it. No I had something bigger planned."

"And what would that be?"

He moved closer to her and took her hand, "I was planning to repair an error I made back then."

Sarah raised an eye brow, "I can think of more than one."

He smiled slight, "there might have been, but I have one that I truly regret." Gently, he pulled her towards him, "remember right before you field from me?"

Her grew wide for a moment as she nodded slightly, "yes."

The Goblin King bent down and kissed the Champion of the Labyrinth.

* * *

I can't believe I got this written in less than a day. I'm serious. I guess you can thank Bowie himself for helping, since I was playing a lot of his music while I was writing this.

I'm working on Chapter 18 at the moment. I can't promise when it'll be done.

Hope you enjoyed the two chapters this week. I can't promise it'll have again any time soon.

Thanks for any reviews, faves, or follows for this and the last chapter.

Love,

_CL_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

She hadn't run away, this time. She hadn't pushed away and caused the bubble to burst. No, she was standing in his arms willing, and Sarah was actually kissing him back.

Slowly, Sarah pulled away and turned away from him.

Jareth frowned slightly as she walked a bit away from him, "what's wrong?" He turned to face her.

She turned her head slightly back towards him, "I need to think about all of this."

He took a step towards her, "Sarah?" Worry filled him. What had gone wrong?

Sarah turned her back and remained silent. Sighing, he sat down on the edge of the fountain. She needed time; that was all it was. Wait, what did she need to think about? He looked over at her, "Sarah, what is it?"

Quickly, she turned to face him, "it's none of your business. Do you seriously think that I'm some floozy?

He had to stop himself from smiling. Had he been her first kiss? Jareth gestured to the place beside him, "sit down, Sarah. Talk to me."

She glared at him, "I highly doubt we have anything to talk about."

He took a deep breath to calm himself, "Sarah, I still wish to marry you. Can't you see that?"

She started to breath heavily, "what?!"

Jareth fought the smirk that wanted to form, "I admit I didn't ask in the best way last time, but I'm trying to make up for it this time."

Sarah placed her hands on her hips, "so you lied to Didymus just to be sure I would come?"

Standing up, Jareth did his best not to copy her stance, "I told Didymus the truth. The ball is for you, but no one but you, I, and your friends know that."

Sarah eyes grew wide.

Slowly Jareth began to walk towards her, "what did they tell you, Sarah? I would lose everything? Someone else would rule the Goblins and take my place as High Prince?". He stopped about a yard away from her.

"Something along those lines." Sarah glanced towards the veranda, "so are you planning to keep me here?"

"I won't keep you here, Sarah. You're not a prisoner."

She gave a nod, "good, because I'm leaving.". She began to make her way back to the veranda.

"You won't get out that way; I'm afraid. Those doors sealed behind us as we entered the garden."

She quickly turned to face him, "you said.."

"I'm not keeping you here. You have to find your own way out, Sarah."

Sarah took a deep breath before walking towards him, "I'm not solving another riddle."

Jareth stood up, "Sarah, would you listen to me?"

"I heard you. Just because you want something doesn't mean you'll get it."

Why did she have to sound like his father? At least, his mother had said to give her time. Well, it looked like that might not had been such a good idea.

"Sarah."

"Don't you dare say I'm no match or anything you said last time. I can get out of here on my own. I've done it before."

"Actually, you had the help of three of my subjects."

The heat in her gaze told him he should had kept his mouth shut, but she looked absolutely beautiful.

"I see you've done it yet again, Jareth, " the High Queen walked up behind him.

Frowning, Jareth turned to look at his mother, "Mother, why are you here?"

She gave him a small smile, "Sarah, needs some time to think. You're only making things worst.". The she walked past him and over to Sarah.

He still old watching as they talked and then they disappeared, while still frowning. Damn, he had completely messed that up, and on top of that he hadn't exactly asked her to marry him. Sighing, he sat on the edge of the fountain, again. Would he even get the chance to ask her officially?

* * *

Don't hate me. Please.

I can't say when the next release will be for this story. Although, i have begun working on Chapter 19. I have a reason for the possible delay. If you follow me on wattpad, then you already know. I'm working on a new Laby story, but it's only going to be posted on wattpad.

I'm still working some things out, but I do hope to have the first chapter out this week.

Thanks for all of the reviews, faves, and follows.

Review if you please.

_CL_

Link to my wattpad profile can be found on my profile here. I will also post the direct link to the story on my blog, once I post the first chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Still in shock, Sarah looked around her. They were no longer in the garden, but the throne room. The person, the woman, who had helped her hide in the Underground, get the job in the Kitchens, and a place to stay, was the High Queen! His mother! How had this happened?

Evera looked at her frowning, "I'm sorry, Sarah. I wasn't planning on you finding out like this, but I had to stop him before he completely messed up with you."

Sarah shook her head slightly, "why? why help me? Why hide me?"

High Queen Evera sighed, "my son wasn't ready to deal with you. Jareth had done his best to forget you, but of course, he didn't. I wasn't sure how he would react to you coming here."

"You could had given me a place in your castle! I didn't have to stay here!" She could had tried to move on without him hovering around her.

"Sarah, you know as well as I do that my son and your friends were why you came here. You would had been lonely at my home. Here you had your friends to keep you company."

Sarah tried to calm herself, "I still don't understand."

"You already know he loves you, Sarah. I have been watching you ever since he came and asked to be allowed to marry you. I saw in you someone who actually compliment him, and had the loyalty of the goblins. Their loyalty is not easily earned."

"Why is that?"

"The goblins don't like just anyone. You showed them kindness, and you allowed them to visit you. Most in the Underground don't like them."

Sarah nodded, "they can be a bit tiring at times, that's true."

Evera smiled, "true. Having their loyalty gives you advantage as does the Labyrinth."

"What would happen if he doesn't make announcement tonight?"

"Simply, either my husband and I will choose a bride for him or he abdicates the throne. He would not only loose the Goblin Kingdom but his right to the Crown of the High King."

"So Hoggle wasn't lying?"

"I doubt he explained everything, but if he told you something similar then yes."

Why did so much have to rest on her? Sarah took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry to put so much on your young shoulders, but I have no choice."

Sarah walked over to the massive window in the room. Could she see him marry someone else, much less see everything fall to pieces because he was, well, what ever would happen? She knew the answer, but could she admit it?

There was a sudden pop near the throne, "Mother, what was the meaning of all this?"

Sarah glanced over her shoulder as Jareth walked over to his mother, frowning.

"Sarah and I have been having a nice chat is all, My son," she gave him a smile. Evera glanced over at Sarah, "I believe I'll leave you to him, but remember what I said. We'll speak again soon I hope." With a pop and glitter, the High Queen disappeared.

Turning her head back, Sarah looked back at the Labyrinth. Behind her she could hear him sighing and muttering to himself. After a few minutes, she felt him standing beside her.

"It seems every time I try to do right by you, I fail miserably."

Sarah glanced over at him, but remain silent. He was right, but she wasn't about to say that.

He sighed, " Sarah, can I have another chance?"

Sarah turned slightly to face him, "chance for what?"

He turned to the side to face her and then knelt down on his right knee, "this." He took a deep breath, "Sarah, I don't deserve it. I'm too proud. I'm too arrogant, but I love you. You don't know how dangerous that is here, but I do. You are the most important, most precious person to me. I'll spent the rest of eternity making everything up to you. Will you marry me?"

* * *

I know another cliff hanger. Do you guys hate me?

I can't say when the next release will be. Right now I'm working on my _Dragon Age Inquisition _story. I want to get it finished as soon as I can. So I'm not working on anything else at the moment.

I hope you guys have gone to my blog. I'm not going to be releasing every week. I'm going to try for every other week. More than likely it'll be when I get something done. Sorry but I'm not really in the mood to write too much at the moment. I'm not stopping. No, I'm still writing, but it's taking longer to get stuff out is all.

I'll let you guys know before I take any breaks. Have no fears I'm not going any where.

Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows. You guys are wonderful.

Review if you please.

Thanks and love,

_CL_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The smile on Jareth's face slowly disappeared as time ticked away. Sarah remained silent. He watched as she took a step back, pulling her hands up together against her chest. She looked at him with a mix of fear and something else in her eyes. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but what did she have to fear?

The smile on his face disappeared the longer she remained silent. Slowly, he stood up. Well, he had been a fool to think she would just say yes. When would he learn to never expect her to do as he hoped? Sighing, he turned and walked over to the window.

His heart filled with dread as he looked out over his kingdom. Well, it wouldn't be his for much longer now. He would loose his claim to it and the crown of High Prince.

A few moments later, he heard her footsteps coming up behind him. He turned face her. She stood looking so much like the queen should be, could be if she would just say yes.

Sarah took a deep breath and lowered her hands to her side, "I can't really give an answer yet, but I don't want you to loose everything cause of me."

He knew she wanted time. Time he couldn't give her. Time he wished he could give her.

"I can't reorder time for you, Sarah. Not this time."

"I doubted you could, but maybe we can think of a way to keep you as the Goblin King."

He smirked at her," what do you have in mind, Precious?"

"I know you have to make an announcement tonight, but is there a way to phrase it in a way that makes it like we have an understanding or something?"

Jareth shook his head, "saying those words mean that you said yes. I'm afraid."

Sarah groaned, "there has to be some way to save the kingdom."

"You could always just say yes."

She glared at him but remained silent.

"Sarah, do you think I haven't tried to delay it all? I knew you would come back, but I had no indication when you would."

She frowned slightly, "how would you know I would come back? Were you watching me?"

He shook his head, "no, but I knew you didn't belong in that world." He then actually shrugged his shoulders, "I just had hoped things would go differently." Sighing, he turned back towards the window. There was nothing left to do.

XOXOXOX

Sarah stood staring at his back. He had given up. It was that simple. "Your mother said that if I didn't answer..."

He turned his head slightly to face her, "I could marry whom ever she and my father have decided on. The problem is that I refuse to marry anyone but you." He turned his head back and leaned forward placing his hands on the bottom of the window.

He wouldn't marry anyone but her? That could mean so many different things. She knew how good of a king, no man, he was now. She looked at the back of his head. Sarah really had no choice. He could not be the Goblin King.

Sarah raised her chin , "just how far off can the wedding be?"

He slowly stood and turned to face her, "what exactly do you mean?"

Sarah took a deep breath, "I'm saying yes, but I need you to delay everything until I'm actually ready if possible."

"Sarah, I can't promise anything. I have to be married before my next birthday, which is fast approaching, but I'll do my best to give you as long as I can."

Sarah nodded, "that's all I ask."

"Jareth, why are you still in here, My boy? You and Lady Sarah, need to get back to the Ball. You two need to do the Betrothal Waltz."

* * *

Sorry for the very long delay. For those who haven't visited my blog, I will only be releasing a new chapter once a month until January of next year.

I am working on this year's Laby Halloween story, but it won't be released till later this month.

So review if you please.

Thanks for all of the support you guys give.

_CL_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Standing in the shadows hidden from view, High Queen Evera listened to what the lesser monarchs were gossiping about the news of Jareth's betrothal to the Lady of the Labyrinth.

"I can't believe that the High King and Queen are actually allowing King Jareth to wed a mortal!"

"I agree. It is something I had never though to witness."

Evera shook her head slightly. That was what she had expected of them. They thought so little of Sarah because of her birth. She did not worry about what most thought it was the few that would grain greatly if Jareth lost his throne, but they had left as soon as the announcement had been made.

She had a feeling they would be a pain in their side later, but there wasn't much they could do. Sarah would be safe from them. Her disguise would hold up. Now she would need to stay in hiding. Also, she would need more gowns. She had already worn the only three she had, but that was something for later. Now she would relax. Her son's future was protected, even if she might have angered her future daughter-in-law.

XOXOXOX

Raising an eyebrow slightly, Jareth looked at his father, "what are you talking about, Father? I have not made an announcement yet."

High King Diedrick smiled at his son, "your mother and I have already taken care of that," he turned towards Sarah, "and you must be Lady Sarah. A pleasure to finally meet you."

Jareth noticed Sarah give his father a quick curtsy and a "yes, your majesty."

Jareth shook his head, "that's impossible. Sarah only just now agreed to marry me."

Diedrick looked between the two of them, "Jareth, didn't your mother tell you? Our choice for you has always been Lady Sarah. We'll be able to delay the wedding much longer than you would be able to, if need be."

Jareth shook his head. His parents had gone behind his back to be sure that he would not lose his throne or crown. Having declared it, they had taken away Sarah's choice. The one thing he had refused to take from her.

"Father, would it had been too much to ask that you and mother speak to me, before making such an announcement?"

His father walked towards him, as he glanced over at Sarah, "Jareth, now is not the time to speak of this."

Frowning, Jareth glanced over at Sarah. That couldn't be a good thing. Why would they hide her and now do this?

Sarah took a step forward, "Sir, er, Your Majesty, surely I have some say in all of this."

The High King looked at her and sighed, "I do not wish for us to start off on the wrong foot, my dear lady, but my word is law. I know that you are confused and scared, but I can promise that my wife and I will make sure you have all the help will you need to adjust."

Sarah nodded, "I'm sorry if I came off as rude, but I'm just used to having a say in my life."

Diedrick smiled at her, "I understand, my lady. Have no fears, we won't do this again. We just couldn't take the chance you would say no."

Jareth looked up at the side entrance of the throne to see his mother walking back into the room.

"If you'll excuse us, Gentlemen, Sarah and I need to have a little chat."

"Mother, you've already had one."

Evera smiled at him, "don't worry, Jareth. I'm not trying to scare the poor child."

Jareth watched as Sarah walked to his mother and then watched as the two women left. He then turned to his father, "should we worry about what Mother has planned?"

"When have we ever not?"

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed this month's chapter. I'm still working on the Laby Christmas story. I still have a few weeks till everything really goes crazy. I more than likely will start releasing it this month. So be on the look out.

Review if you please and thanks for all the lovely reviews as always.

And in case I don't later. Happy Thanksgiving!

CL


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Dirty dish water really took the pleasure out of being the fiancee to the Goblin King. Sarah groaned as she stood over the basin washing. She had lost count of how many, dishes. The Cook hadn't been very happy that she had disappeared during the ball. The Kitchens had become very busy once the announcement of the King's impending marriage to the Lady of the Labyrinth had been announced.

Sighing, Sarah scrubbed the pot she had been soaking. What would the Cook think if he knew that he had his future queen scrubbing pots and pans? Sarah smiled secretly to herself. Maybe one day she would tell him, but she understood his anger. Things had gone fairly bad once the word had gotten out to the goblins.

From what she had over heard from the others in the Kitchens, the goblins were still celebrating, three days later. The King had forbidden the revelers from entering the Castle, but the City was fair game.

Sarah knew Jareth, it felt odd to think him as such, couldn't be happy with her disappearing, but she had done as his mother had told her. Even with the announcement, she would be in danger. So for at least the time being, Jenna, she, would still work in the Kitchens of the Castle.

Sarah looked up as the Cook came walking in with a basket of fresh vegetables, "you better finish those dishes, Jenna. I forgot how much I don t like that gardener."

Sarah continued to scrub the pot, "Hoggle's not that bad, Sir."

The Cook began to pull the vegetables out of the basket, "well, even if you don't finish I'm sending you to deal with him. He was in a real grouchy mood for some reason. Guess it has to with the up coming wedding."

Sarah had feeling it wasn't just the wedding, but she couldn't just leave and talk to her friend. She didn't need the Cook even more angry with her.

The Cook sat the last vegetable on the worktop and then walked over to her, "having problems?"

"I've had it soaking for hours, and it's still not coming off," Sarah leaned back on her heels.

The Cook nodded, "you've done enough. This may need a bit more magic than you have to get it clean. You've been punished enough." He returned to the vegetables, "I need you to look over some more recipes his majesty has sent. They are apparently some favorites of Lady Sarah. He wishes for us to be ready to prepare them once she's queen."

Sarah took her hands out of the water. What new recipes could Jareth have sent down here? Did he send them because he knew where she was? Sarah took a quick breath to calm herself.

He didn't know where she was. Queen Evera had told her that before leaving her to return to the Kitchens. That was one of the biggest questions the Fae were asking. That, where had she been hiding, and how long had she been in the Underground. The goblins didn't care. They were just happy that they were getting the queen they wanted.

Sarah moved away from the basin, "what has his majesty sent us?"

The Cook held out a rather large pile of papers, "all of these. I hope she won't be too angry with us if we don't get them not."

Sarah took the pile from him and glanced down at the recipe on top, "I think she'll understand. You're still learning. It takes time to become a master of a craft."

The Cook, "we can only hope."

XOXOXOX

He was not happy. Where was she? Where had his mother hidden her? He knew she had to be the one who had helped Sarah come to the Underground. His father had not met Sarah before making his lovely announcement.

Sighing, Jareth leaned back against the arm of his throne. There was no reason to hide her from. The fools who had wished to gain his throne and crown were another matter.

The goblins were celebrating. He had been forced to banish them all to the City for the most part. There was still a reasonable number of guards around. He groaned as he heard another crash from the City below. It was going to be worse than when Sarah had run the Labyrinth.

Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes. This was slowly becoming a major problem. At least, it wouldn't take much time to repair the damage they were causing. Of course, he couldn't blame them for celebrating. He would be celebrating as well, if he could. He had no real way to celebrate, but he also knew something they didn't.

She was only marrying him to save his throne, but she did care about the goblins and maybe about him. He would give her all the time she needed after the wedding. After all they had forever, and that wasn't long at all.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this month's chapter. Thanks for the review from last month, and any for this month.

I don't have my computer. More than likely my graphics card has gone out. Of course, it could be worse. So I can't say when I can get new stuff ready. Have no fear, I pre-uploaded all of the Christmas story. So it's safe.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Jareth stood in his mother's sitting room, "Mother, where are you hiding her?"

High Queen Evera looked at her son over the rim of her tea cup, "hiding who, Jareth? Seriously, why would I hide someone?"

Jareth glared at his mother, "you know very well who I'm talking about, Mother. Where is Sarah?"

His mother sat her cup down into the saucer, "really, Jareth, do you think I keep tabs on your lovely fiancee? I believe that's your job." She sat the saucer down on the table beside her.

"Mother, you were the last to see her. I know you've been hiding her since she arrived in the Underground."

His mother frowned, "Jareth, take a seat and allow me to pour you some tea."

Sighing, Jareth walked over to the chair on the other side of the small table. As he sat down, his mother poured some tea into another cup.

"Mother, please. I only wish to talk to her," he lifted the saucer off the table once she was finished.

"Jareth, she is very busy working with me to plan the wedding. The poor girl needs sometime to herself."

"Mother, please."

High Queen Evera sighed, "I'll try to set something up."

Jareth smiled a pointy grin at her, "thank you, Mother."

She lifted her saucer and cup from the table, "now you are allowing the staff at the Castle to rest aren't you?"

"Of course, but the goblins are very excited. They are preparing for her arrival. I gave an order, and yet, they are still doing as they wish."

"You can never doubt a goblin's loyalty. Now is there anything else, or did you come all this way to inquire about Sarah?"

Jareth sighed, "Mother, I have no doubt she's safe. I only wish to have a conversation with her."

Evera nodded, "I can understand, seeing as the first one you ever had with the girl ended with you proposing."

Jareth hung his head slightly, "Mother, I wish to..."

"Jareth, I'm not the one you need to explain things to. I'll set up a proper meeting, and then you can explain what you wish to Sarah."

Jareth hung his head lower, "yes, Mother."

Evera smiled, "good. Now if you are done, you may be on your way."

Jareth slowly raised his head. Why when it came to his mother he still felt like a child being scolded? Taking a deep breath, he glanced at the tea cup still sitting on the saucer in his hand. Knowing it would be extremely rude of him to not finish it before leaving, he lifted the cup and took a sip.

His mother gave a slight smirk, "Jareth, I promise I won't think less of you, if you wish to leave without finishing your tea. I know you have much to do to prepare for Sarah. Now get a move on."

Jareth sat his cup and saucer on the table gently,"yes, Mother."

Conjuring a crystal, Jareth gave his mother a nod, "I hope to hear from you soon about the meeting, Mother."

"It shouldn't take me long to arrange it."

Giving her another nod, he tossed the crystal into the air transporting himself back to his study.

XOXOXOX

Sarah sat nice and comfy at a table just outside Hoggle's little house with her friends sitting around her. Each of them had a mug of tea, some bigger than others. Didymus and Ludo were looking at her, while Hoggle was refusing to meet her eye.

"Hoggle, please say something," Sarah pleaded with him.

The dwarf didn't speak. He looked deeper into his mug.

Sir Didymus huffed, "Sir Hoggle, tis unseemly for thou to act in such a manner."

Hoggle took a gulp of his tea, while Ludo tilted his head slightly.

Sarah frowned at her friend, "Hoggle, you told me I had to go. You know what is at stake. Why are you acting like I've done something wrong?"

Sighing, Hoggle lifted his eyes, "Sarah, I'm just worried about you. You don't know how cruel the Fae can be."

"I have an idea cause of how a certain king acts."

Hoggle shook his head, "Jareth's in love with you, Sarah. He tries to take your feelings into consideration. Most Fae won't be as kind as him. They see you as nothing more than a servant or worst."

"I know most think I'm beneath them, even though I solved the Labyrinth. Do really think I can't deal with them?"

"Sarah, they aren't like the girls at your high school. Okay they are a lot like them, but they have powers, which you don't."

Tilting her head slightly, Sarah placed her mug on the table, "I doubt I be alone with anyone for awhile. I'm also pretty sure once I marry him I'll be almost untouchable."

"To a point, Sarah, dear, but you need not worry about those fools."

The group of friends all turned and looked towards the little gate of Hoggle's fence to find the High Queen standing with her hands held in front of her.

Sarah stood up quickly, "Your Majesty." She tried to give a quick curtsy, but Evera walked up and waved her hand, "you don't need to do that, Sarah. Please return to your seat, my dear."

Sarah slowly sat back as the High Queen came closer.

Sir Didymus stood and gave a bow, "Your Majesty.'

"Sir Didymus, please have a seat. I came only to speak to Sarah. I won't take long I promise." The little fox sat back in his chair.

"What do you wish to speak to me about, Your Majesty?"

"My son is requesting to see you. So I've come to arrange a time for you to come to the High Palace so that he and you may talk."

Sarah glanced at Hoggle, "I'm sure the Cook won't allow me a rest so soon after this."

Evera gave a slow smile, "my dear, he can't refuse a request from me. I highly doubt my son will be having any balls or any other entertainment for awhile. So I'm sure the Cook won't miss you for a few days."

Sarah glanced at Hoggle. She was really starting to see where Jareth got a lot of his personality from.

* * *

The first chapter written after Bowie's death. I still can't believe it. But I know that we won't allow Jareth or any of his other wonderful characters to die.

I had to start the chapter in Jareth's POV cause of it. I can't promise when the next release will be, but I'm going to start working on Chapter 24 asap.

Thanks for all of the reviews, faves, and follows.

Love,

_CL_

Visit my blog for updates and random stuff between releases.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The room the High Queen had lead her to was massive. It could had held at least four or five of her old bedroom and still have room to spare. It was lovely as well, with its white paneling with gold accents. The fabrics in the room were mostly in creams and golds. Sarah stood at the door as the High Queen walked past her and farther into the room.

Queen Evera turned to face her, "well, what do you think of your rooms, my dear?"

Walking into the room slowly, Sarah looked around the room in shock, "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Personally I prefer the rooms of the Castle Beyond The Goblin City. They are much more cozy and homey." Evera smiled at her, "how much have you been able to see of the Castle, Sarah?"

Sarah hung her head slightly, "nothing really. Just the kitchens really."

Evera frowned, "I need to get you upstairs, but I doubt "Jenna" would be a good idea.". She then waves her hand causing the door they had entered through to slam shut and locked.

Sarah glanced at the shut door behind her.

"Don't worry about that, My dear. I want to be sure that son of mine won't learn of our secret." The High Queen began to pace in front of the wall of windows.

"Ma'am, I understand it would be a good idea that I know something, but.."

"Sarah, dear, I have no doubt you're trying to be polite and make things easier on me, but you need to know where things are in that Castle."

"Ma'am, I wasn't saying that, but won't Jareth learn that I've been hiding in plain sight at some point?"

Evera frowned, "I actually hadn't thought about that. It would be a good idea foe the goblins to know the truth, but I'm not sure about my son."

Sarah nodded, "I forgot about that. He would probably not take the news well."

"Oh, he would hold it against me for an eternity, but I'm sure he would forgive for hiding you after a while."

Sarah glanced around the room, "so when exactly is he getting here?"

Evera walked over to her, "he won't be arriving till late tomorrow. So you don't have to worry about anything. Relax and enjoy yourself."

"How long do I have off exactly?"

Evera laughed, "Sarah, don't worry. The Cook took you because I asked him to, and if I ask for you to come to the Palace, he couldn't say no. Although, I am fairly certain he wasn't too happy to do as I asked."

Oh, he hadn't been. Sarah still remembered how he had been trying to rein in his anger as he told her that the High Queen had requested her to come to the Palace for awhile. Since of course, he and her were still working on the recipes the King had given them.

Evera walked to the door, "well I'll leave you to settle in. Don't worry about dinner tonight. I've informed my husband that you needed some extra rest, but you will dine with us tomorrow. I'll try to come check on you before I retire." She opened the door, "oh, yes, Adeline, your maid, will be here with your lunch shortly. Be kind to the poor thing. She has just finished her training to become a lady's maid."

Sarah nodded, "yes, ma'am."

Evera nodded, "well, then hopefully I will see you later this evening. Enjoy your vacation, my dear." She then walked out of the room.

Once the door was shut, Sarah let out a massive sigh. Why wouldn't Queen Evera tell her how long this "vacation" would last? Yes, she needed a break, especially after all those balls, but she wasn't sure she wanted to be semi-trapped in place she didn't know. At least, she had her friends at the Castle.

Sarah walked over to the windows and pulled back a panel of fabric to look out. What was she really supposed to do? She glanced around the room. There didn't seem to be anything to do for entertainment. Not even a single book.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Sarah turned away from the window, "come in."

The door slowly opened and a small girl with pointed ears, clearly an elf, walked in. She curtsied once she was fully in the room, "M'lady, I'm Adeline. Her Majesty has requested that I am to be your lady's maid during your visit."

Sarah gave the girl a smile, "I've been informed."

The elf woman stood up, "Her Majesty suggested that I give a small tour of the Palace and some of the Grounds, Unfortunately, she has a prior engagement."

Sarah nodded as she walked over to the woman, "she explained before she left. Please lead the way."

The elf gave a quick nod, "this way, M'lady." She began to walk back out of the door.

Sarah followed after her. Well, at least she wouldn't be bored out f her mind now.

XOXOXOX

High Queen Evera sat in one of the arm chairs in her private sitting room. In the other sat her husband. As she had a week ago, the High Queen was serving tea.

High King Diedrick lifted the tea cup to his lips, "How is the girl fairing, dear?"

Evera held her tea cup and saucer gently in her hand, "she seems to be doing fine. The tour was an excellent idea. I hadn't thought about doing something to entertain her."

Diedrick gave his wife a slight smile, "I had assumed that our son had by fallen for someone like his mother, and we both know how you reacted when I brought you here."

"Hmph, more like dragged. I was in charge of one of the most important kingdoms, and you decided that I needs to live here."

"Now things haven't been that bad have they?" He gave her a full smile. That damned smile that made him look oh so innocent. She knew better than to believe that.

Evera sighed. Hopefully, Sarah would have a better time in dealing with Jareth than she with his father. After a moment, she knew better. The poor girl was doomed.

"Jareth is still angry with us."

"The boy got what he wished. He should be thanking us."

"Diedrick, he's upset because in a way we took Sarah's choice away. Not even you tricked or forced me to marry you."

Diedrick sighed, "I know. I do feel bad about it, but I could nit allow him to loose everything."

"I know. The child still needs to admit what she feels. She may fear him, but she loves him as well."

The High King shook his head, "I hope you're right, and we haven't forced our son into a loveless marriage,"

Evera gave him a smile, "oh, I am. Otherwise, she wouldn't have made it through the Labyrinth."

* * *

I know, I can't believe it either. A new release a week for the last few weeks. I'm not promising that for the next month. Oh, no, but I will be releasing new chapters next month. I've already started working on the next one, which is for TGP.

Thanks for all of the follows, faves, and reviews.

Love,

_CL_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The Royal Gardens of the Palace were beyond beautiful. They were so grand with their paved paths and massive fountains. It looked so much like a manicured English garden; Sarah had thought for a moment that they had entered her old world.

"We better hurry, my dear. I highly doubt that son of mine will stay where I told him."

Sarah glanced over at the High Queen as she walked up behind her,"I think he would understand that it takes time to get ready."

Queen Evera laughed, "he should, but I'm sure he just snaps his fingers. Most Fae, dear, use magic to dress themselves."

The two women began walking along a path, with Queen Evera leading the way.

Sarah looked over at the woman beside her, "really?"

Evera nodded, "depends on the Fae. I did when I was Goblin Queen to be able to be ready at a moment's notice, but now I doubt."

"You were the Goblin Queen?" Sarah looked at her shock.

"You thought it was his father?"

Sarah nodded, "yes, actually."

"Sorry, Sarah, but I was the Goblin Queen before Jareth. His father had to really convince me that he was ready before I gave the title fully to him."

They rounded a corner of the hedge walls.

"I actually miss the simpler life at the Castle. Yes, I had to deal with the wishers, but for the most part I enjoyed it."

Sarah had noticed how much busier it was here versus the Castle. There was almost always a guest of some importance at the Palace. Of course, she was an important guest, but she wasn't as demanding as most.

Soon Sarah could hear voices. She had a very good idea to whom they belonged. Hopefully, the lunch went as well as she could hope.

XOXOXOX

Jareth was not happy. He didn't want his parents here, but no they had to be chaperoned. His father was sitting at the table set for four, already.

"Jareth, I know you would rather not have us, but I know that you would not want the girl's reputation to be tarnished."

He turned towards his father, "I don't care what those fools think about her."

The High King sighed, "I know. I was the same about your mother, but you need to still care, Son."

Jareth hung his head slightly, "I know."

"You're more upset with the girl hiding from you, aren't you?"

"I can't understand why Mother is hiding her?"

"She has to have her reasons, Son. Although, not even I can see why she's hiding the girl?"

"I know there are some who do not think she is worthy to marry me, but would they be a danger to her?"

The High King leaned back in his chair a bit, "depends on who. Some I know are just talk, but others might be a problem."

Jareth groaned, "that wasn't what I was hoping to hear."

"I would assume as much. Jareth, I highly doubt even without your mother's help that the girl is in much danger. From what little I know of it, the Labyrinth will protect her."

Jareth nodded. The Labyrinth would protect. There were times he wished his father understood the Labyrinth more he did. His mother hadn't even told him all she knew. Although, she told him he would learn over the centuries. That still filled him with dread.

Suddenly, his father stood up, "I believe they are here."

Jareth turned towards the sound of heels on the path as his mother and Sarah walked up. Hopefully this lunch would not be a disaster.

His father walked over and kissed his mother on the cheek, "you look lovely, my lovely."

His mother smiled, "what have you done?"

"Why, my dear, would you think I've done something?"

She laughed, "because I know you." She then glanced at Sarah, "watch out when they start being extra sweet. It means they're up to something."

Sarah gave a slight nod, but remained quiet.

His father glanced over at him, "but those time are rare, and you've always enjoyed the surprise."

His mother glared at him, "now is not the time," she glanced back at Sarah, "well, let's begin our little lunch. We ladies unfortunately don't have much time before we have to go and begin planning the wedding."

His father frowned, "don't pull what you did with ours."

"Now, dear, what ever do you mean," his mother walked past him and to the table, with Sarah not far off behind her.

Now Jareth was more afraid of what his mother had planned than he had been. What horrors was his mother going to put him through over the next few months? After sharing a quick glance at his father, the two men joined the women at the table.

* * *

Thanks for the lovely reviews, follows, and faves.

I'm so happy I got this out. It didn't really take that long for me to write. Anyway, you guys will get another chapter later this month. I'm releasing a new chapter each week for the rest of the month.

I am going to try and get some chapters ready for next month. The more chapters I get written the more often I'll release.

Review if you please.

Love,

_CL_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Lunch had gone great. She hadn't used the wrong fork or made a fool of herself. Sarah was beyond elated, but this, this was torture. Here was standing on a raised platform in barely anything as a woman placed fabric against her body, rather quickly.

"Ella, you still have months to prepare. You don't have to be in such a rush."

The middle age looking woman stopped placing yet another bolt of fabric against Sarah's skin, "I'm trying to find the prefect fabric, Your Majesty. Once I have that, I can start designing."

Queen Evera nodded, "I understand, but there is no need to be in such a rush."

Ella humphed, "I had to make your gown in two days. I refuse to not have it ready."

Queen Evera sighed, "that wasn't my fault."

"I know that, but I don't want to be empty handed. I plan to make multiple gowns. That way we have a gown no matter what happens."

Evera nodded, "alright, Ella. I leave it in your hands."

Ella nodded as she went back to work, "good."

Sarah watched as the High Queen rolled her eyes. Had they acted like friends? What was going join here?

Evera gave her a smile, "it's all right, Sarah. We've been a pain in each others side for a very long time."

"Humph, you more that me, " Ella placed a bolt of pale cream against Sarah's skin.

Evera shook her head, "we've been best friends almost our entire life. Of course, my husband dislikes it, but he leaves me alone."

Sarah frowned at that. Was Jareth like that? Would he try to stop her from seeing her friends?

"Don't worry about Jareth, Sarah. He takes after me. You would actually be surprised who his friends are."

Sarah tilted her head slightly as Ella moved away from her. What did Queen Evera mean by that? What friends?

XOXOXOX

That had not gone as he had hoped. His mother had thwarted his every question to Sarah about where she had been hiding. Why was his mother hiding her from him? He would never harm her. He rested his hand against the window frame in his father's study.

"Still determined to find out where she's been hiding?"

"Of, course," he turned to face his father whim sat behind his desk.

Nodding, his father glanced at the door, "there isn't many places she could hide her. You just need to start deducting which location seem the less likely." The High King leaned back in his chair, "who all knows the girl?"

Jareth sighed, "the entire goblin kingdom."

His father frowned, "Jareth."

"Sir Didymus, Hoggle, and a rock caller."

His father smiled, "she did rather well. Sir Didymus rarely leaves his post, but I think it's the dwarf that has you a bit upset."

Jareth frowned, "it isn't funny."

His father laughed, "you realize that he and your mother know exactly where she is don't you?"

"Damn."

"And since she is his friend you can't threaten him."

Jareth hung his head.

"I would not wish to be in your shoes, Son."

"Neither do I," Jareth in the chair in front of his father's desk.

"Why would they even hide girl from you? Others I understand for her protection, but you?"

Jareth sighed, "I might have caused her to fear me a little."

"A little? Jareth, I know she had to run the Labyrinth, but what did you do?"

"I didn't threaten her, but she made me angry. So I took a few hours away from her."

His father shook his head, "you let your ego get the best of you, but the fact she still beat you at your game speaks volumes." He leaned forward a bit, "that doesn't explain her fear."

"I don't know what else. Of course, I had to be intimidating. I did as she asked, and somehow I became a villain in her eyes."

"You took the baby. That's what did it. She was also very young if I remember."

Jareth groaned, "she asked me to."

"Jareth, up until you and the goblins showed up I'm fairly sure the poor girl only thought the tale in the book was a tall tale and not actually fact." Diedrick sighed, "think about it, Son. If someone you thought didn't exist appeared before you, wouldn't you be afraid?"

"I also did the snake scarf trick."

Diedrick shook his head, "you were really trying to scare her?"

"She had to run. I was trying to make her angry, but I'm beginning to think I went too far."

"Oh, you went too far, Jareth." Diedrick leaned back in his chair again, "I'll try to convince your mother to allow you some time alone with the girl, in which you better apologize."

Jareth nodded, "I know."

"Good. Once you do that and are nicer to the girl, maybe she'll tell you where she's hiding." His father smirked.

Jareth groaned.

"Now get going. I have to think how best to ask your mother to arrange everything."

Jareth stood up and gave his father a slight nod, "then I'll leave you to your thinking." He walked to the door and quickly escaped the room, trying not to think what his father might have planned.

* * *

Thanks for any support you gave last time. Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. Be sure to visit my blog on the first of March to see the semi-schedule for releases next month.

Review if you please.

Love,

_CL_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Standing next to the window, High Queen Evera did her best to hide the smile wanting to appear on her face. Her son could be so sweet, when there was something he wanted, and now he wanted some alone time with his fiancee. He couldn't exactly have that, but she could give him sometime with Sarah without his parents.

Evera quickly conjured a crystal, and then she blew it out the window. Hopefully, he wouldn't be too angry, but Hoggle was the only person she could think of who could deal with the two of them.

Sighing, she turned away from the window. The few who would cause problem were being quiet, which made her worry. She still remembered the problems she had faced when she had married Diedrick. Sarah wouldn't have it easy, but she would be better prepared than she had.

Taking a deep breath, the High Queen of the Underground walked out of the Library in search of Sarah.

XOXOXOX

Jareth frowned at the note he had received from his father. A chaperone. He wanted to toss the note into the fire, but that wouldn't get rid of the problem. There would be a chaperone at the dinner he wanted to have with Sarah.

He had hoped to try and get Sarah alone to try and discover where she was hiding. Jareth believed he had every right to know where his mother was hiding her. He was no fool. Yes, there some Far would try to harm her, but he wasn't one of them. He would protect Sarah. He didn't need his mother protecting his future wife.

Now that was still two loaded words. There had been times over the last weeks he had awoken to think it was a dream. Sarah was actually going to marry him.

Taking a deep breath, he began to pace his old room. He still had to finish the final touches for the dinner with Sarah, but he still didn't know how to deal with the chaperone.

That matter still angered him. Who had his mother asked to be Sarah's chaperone ?

XOXOXOX

Sarah tilted her head slightly as she listened to the High Queen.

"My son is requesting that you dine with him tonight."

Sarah frowned frowned at her. Why was that such a big deal. It seemed like such a small thong really. "Isn't that a good?"

Queen Evera sighed, "yes, but he and you are not allowed to be alone together; thus I've requested the aid of a chaperone."

"I see nothing wrong with that, but I have a feeling he isn't too happy."

"Well, of course not. He wishes to try and get out of you where you're hiding."

"I know he won't be happy to learn I've been right under his nose, but shouldn't we just tell him? He is not going to hurt me, at last no physically.

Evera nodded, "true, but not yet. I don't have a place for you stay till the wedding. Also, it is not a bad idea for you to learn more about running the Castle. Which reminds me, I need to send word to Olivia about getting up into the maids out of the Kitchens for a bit. I'm sure Louie will be fine without you for awhile."

Sarah frowned. That wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear. "Who's Louie?"

Evera smiled, "did I let that slip out. He won't be happy with me now, definitely. Louie is the chef, my dear. No one calls him by his name much anymore. Well, except for a few. I wonder if that son of mine has learned his name yet."

"I don't think so, Ma'am."

Evera nodded, "now about the chaperone. I've asked someone that you both know. I also highly doubt that neither of you will be too happy with my choice, but I knew he wouldn't mind doing it. Also, I'll give him a crystal, in which I'll place a spell to stop my son from trying anything."

"Wouldn't Jareth be able to counteract it?"

Evera shook her head, "don't worry. He won't be able to do anything. I didn't warn him at all about any of the protective matters I'll be taking."

What protective matters was she talking about? What had Queen Evera so worried? How bad could a dinner date go? The worst she could think of was actually that bad. Sarah was more worried about who had been asked to be the chaperone. Who would be willing to chaperone the two of them?

XOXOXOX

The crystal, Queen Evera had blown out the window, gently floated through the opened window of a tiny cottage inside the Labyrinth. It landed gently on the small kitchen table and transformed into a lovely little letter, well depends on what lovely is to you. The letter sat there gently moving with the breeze from the window, till finally the occupant of the home came to find it sitting oh so lovely on his table.

"What does she want now?"

* * *

So here's the first chapter of this story for the month. I'm having a bit of trouble getting the second one finished, but I'm working on it. The second chapter will be released close to the end of the month. If you would like an exact date, please visit my blog.

Thanks for all of the lovely reviews, follows, and faves.

So review if you please.

Thanks and love,

_CL_

Visit my blog for news and updates.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Standing by the windows in her room, Sarah frowned. He was late. Jareth was actually late. She glanced at the clock on the mantle. He was still late. What was taking him so long? He should have come to get her thirty minutes ago. Well, him or the chaperone. She wasn't exactly sure who was to come get her.

Sighing, she moved away from the windows. There wasn't too much to worry about. She would be protected from his discovering where she was hiding. So she didn't need to worry about that. There was nothing to suggest that dinner shouldn't go well. Absolutely nothing, but she still felt apprehensive about the entire thing.

She turned as someone knocked on the door. Sarah quickly walked to the door.

Opening it she smile, "about time..Hoggle?"

Hoggle stood in the hallway dressed rather nicely, "I'm here to chaperone you and the rat for your dinner tonight."

Sarah frowned slightly, "she asked you?"

Hoggle huffed, "more like demanded. I've got the crystal to stop him, too. We better get going. Made me change and everything."

Sarah gave him a smile, "well, you do look handsome."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get a move on. I'm sure that rat doesn't know it's me yet."

Sarah gave a slight nod before following after her friend, "why did she ask you?"

Hoggle shrugged, "not really sure, but it more than likely cause I won't take anything from him."

"It doesn't make sense. First he was always talking to you in the garden, but while I was running the Labyrinth..."

"Err, yeah. We're actually friends. Sometimes he has asked me to act frighten of him. That's what happened. Truth is he wouldn't really hurt me. Although I'm sure he has come close."

Sarah frowned as they walked on ward. What else didn't she know?

XOXOXOX

Where were they? Jareth paced in front of the entrance to the small dining room. The chaperone should had already gathered Sarah and had arrived. What was taking so long? He highly doubted that Sarah was taking forever to prepare. More than likely she was or had been waiting on the chaperone to arrive.

He stopped pacing and leaned against the wall next to the door. Was the fool his mother had asked to chanperone going to make tonight a disaster? Yes, he was going to try and get her to tell him where she was hiding, but was that so bad. Didn't he have a right to know where Sarah was?

Sighing, he closed his eyes. Why was his mother being so difficult? Yes, he had made mistakes while Sarah had been running the Labyrinth, but that had been then. Now hadn't he proven he wasn't same? Had he not done all he could to prove he wasn't the same? So why were they so determined to keep her hidden? Any fool who wished to cause her harm would nor only face him but the entire Labyrinth.

Voices soon began to drift down the corridor. Voices that were familiar. Very familiar. Why was Hoggle with Sarah?

He opened his eyes and moved away from the wall. When they rounded the corner of the corridor, he stood with his hands on his hips.

"Well, well. What have we here?"

Hoggle huffed at, "don't start. Your mother made me Sarah's chaperone. I don't want to here any less than you want me here."

Jareth lowered his hands, "she asked you? Seriously?"

"Yeap. So can we get this dinner started. I'll try to stay out of the way, but no asking where Sarah's hiding. Your mother gave me something to stop your magic if you try anything, too."

Jareth frowned, "why you?"

Hoggle shrugged, "I don't know, but like I told Sarah. Who else can deal with the two of you?"

Jareth nodded, "good point." He looked over at Sarah, "allow me to escort you inside. Dinner is ready and waiting on us."

Sarah nodded, "sounds good to me."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I haven't started on the next chapter. Well, I have, but it isn't coming to me really. So I'm working on the next chapter of TGP. So I can't say when the next chapter will go up. I'm going to do my best to get another chapter out this month.

Thanks for any support you leave.

Review if you please.

Love,

_CL_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Hoggle was bored. Well, beyond bored. He had to sit and watch these two make googly eyes at each other. Oh, he was fine not being offered anything to eat. Of course, Sarah was not happy with that fact. He had just shook his head slightly as he had headed to his chair. There he sat trying not to dozy off. How could the two of them be so boring?

Hoggle hid a yawn behind his hand. What had he done to have Evera punish him with this? Had she known that Jareth was actually going to be proper, well at least for him? That of course didn't mean that he was going to get rid of the crystal he held in his hand. Oh, no, that was staying right where it was until this little date was over.

XOXOXOX

"You should've at least planned something for the chaperone to eat."

Jareth almost groaned. He hadn't know it was Hoggle. His mother hadn't told him. He had even offered to get the dwarf something. Was tonight not going to go as he had planned at all?

Sighing, he looked across the table at Sarah. She was being polite of course, but that had him worried. Was she holding not having a meal for Hogwarts against him? She hadn't spoke much since they had sat down. What had he done?

Sarah looked up from her plate, "you aren't even going to try and ask?"

He gave a slight smile, "I'm not about to deal with what ever my mother has hidden in that crystal."

Sarah tilted her head to the side, "you've already tried to deactivate haven't you?"

"Actually, no. I don't want to find out what she would deem as punishment."

Sarah nodded as she lifted up her wine glass, "she does remind me of someone who is always threatening people with some type of punishment." She hid a smile behind her glass.

Hoggle huffed from his chair, "you have no idea."

He glared at the dwarf, "you're still my subject, Hogsmeat."

"You can't do anything to me, remember. Besides right now I'm in the service of the High Queen. You can't touch me."

Sarah sighed, "stop it you two."

Jareth pointed towards the dwarf, "he started it."

Sarah glared at him, while the dwarf smiled slightly. She then turned towards the dwarf, whom shifted on his seat. After a moment, she turned back to him.

Jareth picked up his wine glass and took a sip, as Sarah sat down her glass.

"Jareth, I know you want to know where I am. Just know I'm safe, okay."

He sat his glass down, sighing, "I know that. You have no idea how cruel people are."

"I have an idea. Want to hear why I came back?"

He smiled slightly, "you know I do, Sarah. I've actually thought about it a few times."

"Oh, it's simple. My father and step mother demanded that either I marry a complete idiot or move out."

Jareth's eyes grew wide, "what?"

"Yeap, he was an accountant at my father's office. He played my father and got on his good side, but he was only using him."

Jareth took a few breaths to calm himself, "they actually ordered you to marry him?"

"Yeah, I slapped the door in their faces after telling them I would be out by the end of the week."

Jareth closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened his eyes, he frowned at her, "what about Toby?"

Tears began to fill her eyes, "they turned him against me." A tear slowly fell down her face, "they poisoned him against me. They decided to hire a nanny for him. They made me feel like a prisoner almost a slave in that house, and he treated me the same way."

Jareth quickly moved his chair back and stood up. He walked over to her, bent down slightly, and wrapped his arms around her. Sarah turned and began crying on his shoulders.

After everything she had done for the boy, his parents had taken away the one person in that house that actually had cared about him. The fools.

After a few moments, Sarah pulled away slightly from Jareth,whom lowered his arms from her, "sorry, I got you all wet."

Jareth glanced at his damp shoulder, "it's nothing." He turned slightly to glare at the dwarf, "I do wish that someone has told me everything."

Sarah wiped at her face, "leave him be. I didn't tell him everything."

Jareth looked back at her, "any more secrets?" He smiled at her, "besides where you're hiding."

Sarah shook her head, "no."

Jareth sighed and slowly stood up, "we can go to the garden, if you don't feel like eating anymore." He glanced back at Hoggle, who nodded.

Shaking her head, Sarah wiped at her eyes, "I'm fine. We can go later, but at the moment, let's finish eating our dinner."

Jareth stood up fully, "all right." He walked back to his chair and sat down.

Sarah wiped at her eyes again, "sorry about this. I haven't actually thought about them in awhile."

Jareth nodded, "it's all right, Sarah." Even knowing that it might not repair the damaged cause, he would try to do something to show that foolish boy how much sister loved him more than his parents and deal with those fools for parents. Even his mother would approve of trying something.

Sarah lifted up her wine glass and took a sip, as Jareth picked up his fork.

Suddenly, High Queen Evera appeared beside the table, "I'm sorry to disrupt, but we have call this date over, I'm afraid."

Jareth frowned, "Mother, what's going on?"

Evera sighed, "those fools have decided to declare war on your father and you."

Sarah's eyes grew wide slightly.

The High Queen gave her a smile, "don't worry, Dear. Everything will be fine, but I'm afraid you have back into hiding."

Sarah slowly nodded, as Jareth groaned.

That was the last thing he wanted or needed. He watched as Sarah slowly pushed her chair back and stood up.

"I'm ready to leave as soon as you wish, Ma'am."

His mother nodded and then glanced at Hoggle, "for the moment, Hoggle, you'll have to stay here."

The dwarf nodded as Evera took hold of Sarah's hand and disappeared.

Jareth leaded back into his char. Nothing was ever going to go as planned was it? Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I hope it was worth it for you guys. I do have the next chapter semi-ready for this story. It won't be out till next month.

I'm throwing another story into the mix of updates. So that's now three stories. The goal is still a chapter a week for something.

Thanks for all the support you've given this story.

Review, follow, or favorite if you please.

Also, did anyone else get April's Lootcrate? If you got it you know why I'm asking. If you didn't well you missed on a Labyrinth shirt.

CL

Visit my blog for updates.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Sarah was beyond not happy. Jareth had been actually being polite and not trying to get her to talk about where she was hiding, and someone decides to do the stupidest thing she had ever heard, since coming to the Underground. Who in their right mind declares war on the High King? Jareth in a weird way she did see that, but the ruler of the entire Underground?

Sighing, she moved away from the window in her little room in the servants quarters in the Castle. Things were hectic inside the Castle, much less the Kitchens. Everyone was preparing for war. The kitchen staff were no longer preparing wonderful meals to impress visitors. They were preparing basic meals to run out to the citizns who had been displaced because to the attacks on the outer wall.

But not her. She was now helping Hoggle in the gardens. For some reason, the High Queen had sent a note to the Cook to move her out of the Kitchens, which of course made no real sense to her. Why move her out all of the sudden? She had been there for months, and it might actually call attention to her, which she knew wasn't a good thing at the moment.

Sarah moved over to her little bed. Working in the Gardens was just as hard as it been in the Kitchens, but her muscles seemed to be protesting the work a lot more. Laying down on the bed, she closed her eyes. Hopefully, the idiotic fools would be dealt with quickly.

She already had a feeling the wedding was more than likely being moved up. Even though she hadn't heard anything from the High Queen. Of course, she would have no say, but she was acutaly fine with it. Maybe it would be she could actually do something and not just tend the damned garden.

Opening her eyes, Sarah looked up at the pain ceiling. She was truly beginning to hate "Jenna." The damned disguise was getting to be too much for her. The kitchen staff loved her, but the rest of the Castle's servants didn't seem to like her that much. Them not liking "Jenna" didn't worry her. After all, they were always praising the real her. At least, she knew that much.

XOXOXOX

Why did the fools have to ruin everything? Jareth stood in his study looking over a map of the Labyrinth and the outlying lands. He didn't fear they would get past the outer walls. They were attacking, and yet they were failing. The ancient magic would protect the Labyrinth. From his last communication with his parents, much the same for them. The idiots had no idea of the magic protecting the Palace and the Labyrinth.

Of course, he was worried about Sarah. He knew she was no doubt back in her hiding place, which he could only hope was well protected.

If the need arose, the wedding would be held sooner rather than at the planned date, which he actually didn't mind too much. Sarah more than likely would, but her safety came first. Since of course he still didn't know where she was, even after asking once again.

Sighing, he moved away from his desk. With this stupid mess going on, the wedding was no doubt going to be moved up. Even though his mother hadn't sent him word, he knew. He would do his best to stall it for as long as possible, but his hand would no doubt be forced later. He refused to allow those idiotic fools to ruin his and Sarah's happiness.

XOXOXOX

Word had already been sent to Ella to have the wedding gown readied as soon as possible. The High Queen looked out the windows of her husband's study. The last thing she had wanted was for history to repeat its self, but it seemed it was. Well, not completely. Her wedding had happened so quickly because Diedrick was so close to being forced to marry, much like his son, but that hadn't been the only reason. No there had been another.

Wrapping her arms around herself, High Queen Evera moved away from the windows. What would those fools do if they discovered that their entire belief that mortals were beneath them was a joke? That in fact for centuries they had been rules by one. That the High Queen was n fact mortal. Yes, she had been the Goblin Queen, but before that she had been a wish away, whose runner had lost. Taken in by the last ruler of the Goblins, she had grown up in the Underground, never knowing the world she had come from.

She glanced up at the old family portrait hanging above the mantle. Not even Jareth knew his mother's secret. Queen Evera was no fool. They would had done then what that they were doing now, but things were different. Sarah was different. The High Queen smirked. Sarah had power and those fools would soon see what the next High Queen was capable of, even if they would wish later they didn't. Turning away from the painting, she headed towards the closed door. It was time she pay Sarah a visit. This had to end, and it would by the two most important women in the entire Underground, if the High Queen had her say.

* * *

I know it's really short. I know, but I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Something big is going to happen in the next one, but it's looking to be just as short. I'm going to work on it, but I won't make any promises.

Thanks for any support you give. Be it a review, follow, and/or fave.

Review if you please.

_CL_

Next week there won't be a new update for any of my stories. I'll start back up releasing something new on the 29th of this month.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The Castle was in an uproar. Things weren't looking so good for the Labyrinth it seemed. The invading army had actually somehow breached the outer wall. Sarah didn't need to see the fear in the goblins' eyes to know that was bad. She did what little she could to keep moral up, but it wasn't easy as "Jenna."

"Jenna" couldn't do much. Most in the Castle paid the cat goblin little mind, and since she had been moved to the Gardens, she felt like she couldn't do as much as she wanted. "Jenna" was really starting to become annoying. Already, the High Queen had sent word, though Hoggle, not to do anything stupid. She was to remain in hiding, for the time being.

Sarah took her anger out on a poor weed as she pulled it out. Her anger had never gone well for whom ever she was angry with, but this time it was herself. After all she was in this whole disguise because of a fear. A fear that there had been no need. Jareth would never had harmed her. Oh, she knew that now. True at the time both she and Hoggle thought he would do something because of her winning Toby back, but more than likely he would had done something to show her he wasn't like what he had acted like then. Of course, now because of the Fae attacking the Labyrinth, she had to hide.

The Gardens were horrible, and Sarah was beginning to hate working in them. She pulled yet another weed. Well, they weren't actually horrible. Here she was out in the fresh air instead of the smoke filled Kitchens, and yet she hated every minute of it. Could it be because she couldn't hear the all the gossip? Maybe.

But she did know that something had happened. Something not good, and she knew that she had to help fix it. What ever it was.

XOXOXOXOX

How?! How was it possible? How had the fools breached the outer wall of the Labyrinth? As carefree as they could, the enemy army was walking within the outer stone maze. It was fun in a way to watch them walking around in circle, but that didn't stop Jareth's anger.

The enemy army had been inside the walls for weeks now, and hadn't yet discovered the secret of how to move within the stone maze. Hopefully that would continue, at least a while longer. The Goblin Army of course had no problems traversing the Labyrinth to attack the invading army. Already there had been several successful skirmishes.

Things were still looking favorably, but Jareth was worried. They shouldn't had been able to have gotten past the outer wall at all. Something was wrong. The Labyrinth had just never just allowed someone within its borders for no reason. Of course, he had no idea as why it would allow an invading army within its borders.

Sighing, Jareth moved away from the window of his study. The Goblin Army would continue to use ever tactic they could to defend the Labyrinth. Even more so when the enemy made it beyond the stone maze.

Jareth walked over to his desk. He needed Sarah. She would not only help to motivate everyone, but he could leave her to the running of the Castle to her, while he was out in the field. Of course, his mother was still refusing to tell him where she was, by saying it was better if Sarah remained in hiding for the moment.

Sitting down in his chair, Jareth leaned forward and placed his face into his hands. Even after all the battles and wars he had fought, he highly doubted he could do this one alone.

XOXOXOXOX

Hoggle moved around the food stores. There was enough food to last the entire kingdom years, which was always good, especially, with a war going on. Magic was such a wonderful preservative.

On the home front, things were going wonderfully. On the front lines, well he had heard some mixed stories. True, the Goblin Army had experienced successful attacks, but the invading army seemed to know a few of the Labyrinth's tricks.

Could it be that some of the Fae within the Kingdom were helping? There were a few women who were still voicing their dislike of the King's choice of bride. Would they put the entire kingdom in danger, thinking that it would change Jareth's mind?

Sighing, Hoggle glanced out the door of the store house. Fae were at times fools, but he would give the ones living in the Labyrinth a benefit of a doubt. After all they were like him and all the other none goblins, misfits and, most had been banished, because the monarch of their first kingdom had felt they were not good enough for their kingdom. The Labyrinth welcomed all, as long as they forgo-ed their old loyalties. After all who would remain loyal to a kingdom that no longer wished your presence, when Jareth treated you so much better?

Shaking his head, Hoggle headed to the door. He looked out at Sarah, who was working in the field. She wasn't happy. He had a bad feeling Evera was planning something, and it involved Sarah.

Of course, she wasn't going to tell him. No, he would be in the dark. For once he didn't want to be. The Kingdom needed Sarah. More than ever. "Jenna" need to go. Now.

* * *

I know it's another short chapter, but next month it won't be so bad. Things will be picking up again. I'm editing the chapter for next month right now.

Thanks for all of the faves, follows, and reviews as always.

Review if you please.

_CL_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

The Goblin Army were patrolling along the Wall of the Goblin City. Within the City there was now a curfew, but it was hard to enforce because of how full the city had become over that last few weeks. There just wasn't enough room to fit everyone. Tents were pitched in almost every available spot.

The enemy army had advanced, but of course, they were still going in circles. The Goblin Army had fought more successful skirmishes against them. Morale was a bit low, but from what Sarah could see no one had given up. It was almost like they were refusing to give up, which made Sarah smile.

Sarah was slightly happier. To help with the influx of refuges from the Labyrinth, she had been moved back to the Kitchens.

"Jenna, take that soup to the line!" The Cook bellowed. He was directing the Kitchen staff like a drill sergeant.

Sarah lifted up a massive pot filled with soup. They were making a lot of soup lately because it was easy to make and fed a lot of people. Slowly, she carried it out the back door and made her way towards the City Square.

There were long tables set out through out the Square. Some were filled with goblins, Labyrinthine creatures, and soldiers, and the others were filled with food. Mostly soups and breads filled those tables. Not all of the food was coming from the Castle Kitchens though. There were a few citizens who were helping to feed the refuges.

Sarah removed one of the empty pots and placed the new one in its place. Carrying the empty pot, she returned to the Kitchens. She past it off to the small crew of dish washers, before reporting back to the Cook.

"You back, Jenna? Good. I need you to take this tray," he gestured towards a tray with a silver cover, "to the King. Be sure he eats it. He hasn't been eating much these last few weeks." He sighed for moment, "we need Lady Sarah. Where is she hiding?"

Sarah walked over and lifted the tray, "where exactly is the King? I haven't been any where else in the Castle but the Kitchens."

"Don't worry about it. The Castle will take you to him. Then get back down here. I need you to help get more food ready. We still have to feed the entire Castle."

Sarah nodded before taking the tray out of the Kitchens. She walked up a small flight of stairs to the main level of the Castle. She turned away from the Grand Entrance doors and headed deeper into the Castle towards the Grand Staircase.

She couldn't help but to look at the walls of the corridor as she past. It didn't look as bare nor as dusty as it had before. Of course, she hadn't come this far back into the Castle, but it seemed that the entrance was just as grand from the glanced she had taken. Sarah finally came to the decision that it had been spelled to look bare during her run, as she began to climb the massive staircase.

She wasn't sure how many flights of stairs she had climbed before the stairs stopped. Looking at the tiny hallway before her, Sarah frowned. There was only a single a single door. What had the Cook said? The Castle would take her to him. Hopefully, he had been right. Stepping into the hallway, she could hear voice coming behind the door, and she knew both of them.

"I need her, Mother!"

"Jareth, dear, she's safer where she is."

"Morale is down. They know they are fighting for her, but it's hard to fight for someone you haven't seen in awhile."

Sarah walked up to the door and knocked.

"Enter."

Slowly, she opened the door, "your dinner, Your Majesty."

Jareth turned towards her slightly, "thank you, Jenny. Please place it on the desk."

Queen Evera turned and frowned slightly, but didn't say anything to her.

Sarah placed the tray on the desk, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I was told to be sure you ate it."

Jareth frowned, "who told you that?"

"The Cook, Your Majesty. Everyone's worried about you."

What had she said that had caused such a reaction? Oh, of course. Someone could try to poison him, but the Cook himself always prepared the King's meals himself. He never allowed anyone else to prepare them. Only a select few were even allowed to deliver the meals to the King.

"Jareth, just use the detection spell. I highly doubt the Cook would send someone he didn't trust."

He frowned at his mother. Gesturing over the tray, Jareth sighed, "it's clean."

He turned pack to Sarah, "I'm sorry, Jenny."

"I understand being suspicious, Your Majesty."

Jareth nodded, "you may stay so that the staff knows I'm actually eating."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

Queen Evera smiled slightly, "then I'll leave you to your dinner, Jareth." She disappeared in a shower of glitter.

Sighing, Jareth walked behind his desk, "you can take a seat as I eat, Jenna."

Sarah nodded before taking a seat on one of the two sofas. She watched as Jareth sat down and removed the silver cover.

"He had to make this. He knows I don't like it."

Sarah tried to see what it was, but she couldn't see because of where he had placed the lid.

He looked over at her, "please remind the Cook not to prepare Beef Wellington for me."

"Yes,Your Majesty."

Lifting his fork full of food, he frowned, "I'm surprised my mother wasn't as surprised to see you in the Castle. I know she had you moved to the Gardens."

Sarah tried her best to remain expressionless.

"She did after all send you here to watch over me."

"If she did, Your Majesty, wouldn't I had been made a maid and not have been put in the Kitchens."

He blinked, "true."

The room fell silent as he continued to eat.

Had he really thought she was some spy for his mother? Ha. If he knew the truth, it would be funnier. At least, to her.

When he finished eating, he looked up at her, "Jenna, are you happy in the Kitchens?"

"For the most part, Your Majesty."

He frowned at her, "you can ask to be transferred if you wish."

"I'll remember that, Your Majesty."

Jareth nodded, "alright, but remember you can ask to me move."

"I like the Kitchens, really."

"Ah ha, well, you can take this back down. I have no doubt the gossip chain will soon be pleased."

Sarah stood up and gathered the tray. As she walked to the door, he stood up. She glanced over her shoulder as she walked out the door, but he didn't even look in her direction, which didn't bother her at all. After all he had so much on his mind. Once she was clear of the door, she used her foot to close the door. Sarah turned to head towards the stair case, but someone stood in the way. Someone very angry.

"What are you doing back in the Kitchens?"

The High Queen of The Underground stood with her hands on her hips. She was not very happy, and now the Lady of The Labyrinth had to face her.

* * *

Surprise! I happen to have an extra chapter laying around. So you guys get an extra chapter this month.

Thanks for any reviews already given and yet to be given.

Review if you please.

CL


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Jareth stood beside one of the windows in his study looking down at the gardens. Jenna had been right. If his mother had sent her to spy on him, she wouldn't have been put in the Kitchens, but he still thought his mother had send her for some reason.

Why send some random Cat goblin to the Castle Beyond The Goblin City? There had to be a real reason for her being here. Jenna had to be of some importance. The Cook had been serving the Royal Family back when his mother was queen. His mother trusted the old goblin. So she would put someone who needed to be watched over with him.

So who was Jenna? She seemed to be on friendly terms with the dwarf. Few were, but they seemed extra friendly. It even seemed she knew Sir Didymus and that rock caller as well.

Slowly, Jareth turned away from the window. His mother wouldn't hide Sarah right under his nose; would she? It would make the most sense actually. She would be surrounded by those who would be most willing to protect her.

Why hadn't he thought of this before? How else would she had been able to attend the balls?

Jareth looked at the closed door. He could be wrong, but he had a feeling his mother was on the other side delaying her. No doubt because of her returning to the Kitchens.

He walked over to the door. His mother's voice drifted through the keyhole. No doubt she thought he wouldn't over hear anything. Well, he would allow his mother time to ask her questions, but he was not going to allow neither of them to leave. Quickly, he conjured a crystal and past it through the tiny key hole.

After months of wondering, he would finally know the truth of Sarah's return.

XOXOXOXOX

Holding the slightly lighter than before silver tray, Sarah stood looking at the High Queen, who wasn't happy.

"Answer me. What are you doing back in the Kitchens?"

Sarah sighed, "because they needed the help. I wasn't needed in the Gardens."

Queen Evera frowned, "I had you moved on purpose. Why would he move you?"

"I told you they needed help. We're feeding almost the entire kingdom because of those idiots."

Taking a deep breath, Queen Evera close her eyes. Slowly, she opened them, "Dear, I asked you to be moved for a very specific reason."

"Well, what is it? I know you must be very busy, and so am I. So please explain or..."

Queen Evera raised an eyebrow at her, "or?"

Sarah sighed, "Ma'am, please try to understand. I'm trying to help as best as can. I can't do much to help in those damned gardens."

Giving a slight smile, Queen Evera tilted her head lightly, "I understand you felt helpless, but you need to be kept safe. You're safer in the Gardens."

"I'm not safe anywhere, while those fools are inside the Labyrinth. We both know that."

"That maybe true, but you are safer in the Gardens."

"Ma'am, this tray is starting to get heavy."

Queen Evera shook her head, "I don't really care, Dear. This is more important than your arms."

What more did the woman want her to say? She had answered her question. Why not just allow her to finish her job?

"Mother, I believe "Jenna" has answered your question. Now will the two of you come back into the my study to explain yourselves."

The two women turned to face a very angry looking Jareth.

Queen Evera made a fist, "damn."

Sarah smirked, "good now maybe I can out of this damned thing." She walked past him and into the study.

As she placed the tray back on to the desk, Queen Evera and Jareth walked in behind her.

Jareth slammed the door shut, "now will someone explain what is going on."

Queen Evera remained silent.

Sarah sighed, "do you still see Jenna?"

Jareth nodded.

Sarah began to unhook the fur coat. As she pulled it off, Sarah watched Jareth's face. His eyes were the only things to change. He looked so relieved to see her. Once it was completely off, she tossed it on to the sofa she had been sitting on earlier.

Jareth walked over to her, "so why the disguise? I don't understand."

"Think about it. I wasn't sure how you react to me coming here. So Hoggle went to her," Sarah gestured towards his mother.

Jareth turned to his mother, "Mother, why keep her hidden from me?"

Queen Evera sighed, "because she was so afraid of you at first. Then it was just easier to hide her in general."

Jareth nodded, but Sarah could see he was still angry, "not good enough, Mother. There was no need to hide her from me."

"Jareth."

"No, Mother. Please leave. I need time to think about this."

"Jareth, "Jenna" has to exist for now. Even you have to realize how much safer she is hidden in plain sight."

Queen Evera disappeared in a shower of glitter once again.

Sarah remained standing by the sofa as Jareth walked over to his desk and placed his hand on its top.

"Don't be too angry with her. I didn't want you to know I was here remember."

he turned at her, "but that changed didn't it?" Jareth took a deep breath, "I'll forgive her in time."

Sarah frowned, "not what? She's right. "Jenna" still has to exist. It would look too suspicious if I just show up and she disappears."

Jareth sighed, "I know, but I need you not her."

Sarah walked over to him, "we'll think of something." she glanced back at the tossed fur, "at least, I don't have to wear that thing twenty- four seven."

Jareth turned away from his desk, smiling, "you hate it that much?"

"Not at first, but I can't help out much as "Jenna."

Jareth nodded, "true, but I'm sure the Cook suspects something. He always seems to know what's going on in the entire Castle."

Sarah smiled, "I know just seeing me helping versus seeing "Jenna" helping will help improve morale, but I don't know how to do it as both."

Jareth sat on the edge of his desk, "seeing you in general will improve it."

"So what now? We need to stop those idiots in our Labyrinth."

Jareth smiled at her, "hopefully now things will improve."

* * *

Thanks for any reviews, follows, and /or faving.

So the cat's out of the bag now. Next's months chapter's written up, but not edited yet.

Review if you please.

CL


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Things were finally going better within the Labyrinth. The enemy army was still within the walls, but they had not advance in the weeks since "Jenna's" unmasking. The Goblin Army was being more offensive than defensive. The entire kingdom now knew that Lady Sarah was within the City. Of course, that meant that the enemy more than likely knew as well.

Morale was high once more. Well, with most of the citizens of the Labyrinth. That didn't mean they were celebrating in the streets or anything. No, they were much more watchful, sending messages when they had seen something suspicious or sending things to blame others they didn't like.

Jareth sighed as he leaned back into his chair. Hoggle's note sat on top of the pile. Sadly, he had to agree with the dwarf. Someone had helped the enemy at some point. They could still be helping. It was worrying that the enemy seemed to know secrets that only those who lived in the Labyrinth would know.

At least with Sarah no longer in complete hiding the Labyrinth seemed stronger. It was fighting back a lot more than it before, but it still wasn't at full strenght.

Jareth glanced at the door. "Jenna" would no doubt be arriving soon with his lunch. Ever since her reveal, he had requested that she be the only one to deliver them. It gave them time each day to actually talk to each other and plan.

He had already sent an apology to his mother after Sarah had explained things more fully to him. Of course, she hadn't sent a reply yet, which he didn't know how to take. There had been no word on how things were going with his parents in the last few weeks. Jareth was slightly worried, but it had been like this way before his mother's arrival.

He glanced out the windows. She shouldn't be much longer. Unless the Cook was stalling her, which wouldn't he do. After all she was also bringing Lady Sarah's lunch.

XOXOXOX

Why did things have to go wrong, when things were going right for once? Sarah pulled yet another loaf of bread out of the ovens. Wiping her forehead with her sleeve, she put in a new loaf to bake. The damned Baker was missing. Of course, that wasn't good, but what made her want to rush up to talk to Jareth was he was a Fae.

She couldn't help but agree with Hoggle. Some Fae had to be helping the enemy. No one but a citizen of the Labyrinth would be able to travel as fast they seemed to. Yes, things were going better, but there was that damn army still within the Labyrinth.

Sighing, Sarah placed the wooden paddle down beside the brick oven. The baking never seemed to stop. Already countless loafs had come and gone. At least, she wasn't having to bake anything else.

"Jeena, you better get a move on."

Turning from the hot oven, Sarah watched the Cook as he came walking up to her. "Sorry, I was getting another loaf in."

The Cook shook his head "no time. You need to deliver the King and Lady Sarah's lunch."

Sarah nodded, "I'm coming."

The Cook lead her to the massive stove. She watched as he quickly prepared the meals. He had her watch him as he cooked the King's meals now. She didn't know why the Cook had her do thus, but she could assume he had his reason.

Once the food was finished, the Cook quickly covered the tray with its silver cover. He then handed it over to Sarah, "here take it up and get back here as soon as you can. I'll watch the baking till you get back."

Sarah nodded as she turned to leave, "I'll do my best."

She knew that she wouldn't be back as quick as he would like. It was just too risky for Jareth to reorder tine at the moment.

Knowing how to get to the study really speed things ups slightly. Sarah was outside the door in on time really, but she still had to act like a servant. So she quickly knocked on the on the door.

"Enter."

Sarah opened the door and quickly entered. She closed the door as quickly as could.

"Get that thing off."

Sarah smirked as she carried the tray over to the desk, "first, I need to put this thing down."

Jareth frowned, "well hurry up."

She placed the tray on the desk, "what's up with you?"

"You're late."

Placing her hands on her hips, Sarah glared at him, "well sorry, the baker's gone missing, and I had to cover for him."

Jareth frowned, "the baker's missing?"

Sarah nodded, "he didn't show this morning."

Groaning, Jareth leaned back into his chair, "that's not good."

"You think he might be the one helping them?"

Jareth looked at her, "so you agree with Hoggle, too?"

Sarah nodded, "someone has to be helping. It took me awhile to discover what I did. So I'm more than sure that they are getting help from someone."

Jareth sighed, "has anyone told you why this kingdom is full of so many different races?"

Shaking her head, Sarah pointed at the tray, "no, but we need to eat. The Cook's watching the baking while I'm gone."

Jareth nodded, "take the coat off. I'll tell you as we eat."

Sarah walked over to the sofa as Jareth uncovered the tray. Quickly, she peeled off the coat and tossed it onto the sofa.

Walking back over to the desk, Sarah pulled the arm chair closer to the desk. Once seated she picked her plate off of the tray.

Jareth took his off as well, "at least he made something I like this time."

Sarah laughed, "I did tell him about the Beef Wellington."

"Good. Now about our kingdom," he picked up his fork. "The Goblin Kingdom does not just comprise of the Goblins. We welcome almost anyone who has been banished from another kingdom. It depends on what exactly they were banished for, of course."

Sarah nodded, "I would think you wouldn't welcome someone who was a traitor or worse."

Jareth nodded, "most I don't see betraying us, but..."

"There are a few Fae who are not true citizens isn't there?"

"Yes. It is those I'm worried about, but they know nothing of the Labyrinth's secerts."

After finishing their lunch, Sarah quickly cleaned up. As she began to walk over to the sofa to gather the coat, Jareth grabbed her wrist.

Sarah turned to look at him, "I have to get back. What is it?"

Jareth frowned, "be careful. I don't know who's friend or foe."

"I will."

"Also, next time a kitchen staff member doesn't show try to send word to me."

Sarah frowned, "how am I supposed to do that? I can't just leave when I want."

Jareth pulled her hand up and gently placed a tiny crystal at the end of a silver chain into it, "wear this, and when you need to send word to me, hold it. I'll then contact you as soon as I can." He released her hand.

Bringing her hand close to her face, Sarah glanced at him, "won't this draw attention?"

"Wear it under the coat. No one should see it then. You aren't the only person I've given this type of crystal to, but yours is different than those."

"How so?"

"Your crystal is a direct link to me. I can't have you getting into trouble and not be able to find you."

"Ha, ha." Sarah quickly slipped the necklace over her head, "it still might draw attention."

Jareth shook his head, "not really. As I said others have similar crystals. It'll just mean you've done something for me. Most don't know what they truly do."

Sighing, Sarah nodded, "fine, but I still think it may draw too much attention." After picking up the coat, she turned to face him, "so see you at dinner?"

Jareth nodded, "I don't plan to be any where else."

Sarah smirked as she began to pull on the coat. Once it was on and buttoned, she turned to move to pick up the tray.

"Be care. I don't know who can be trusted."

"Except for a select few."

"True."

"I promise I'll be careful." Sarah walked over ot the desk and picked up the tray, "you be careful, too."

Jareth nodded, "I will. Get back down there before the Cook becomes suspicious."

Sarah smiled at him as he opened the door for her. Quickly she made her way back to the Kitchens and to her new place beside the massive ovens.

* * *

I hope this was worth the wait. I'm still trying and hoping to have a chapter for next month, but I can't make any promises.

I wrote a blog post about the story. If you wish to read it, copy and paste the link. Take out any spaces you see, and change "dot" to a period. celecialeigh .blogspot dot com/ 2016/ 08/notes-abou t-nothing-is -what-it-seems. html

If it doesn't work, a link to my blog is on my profile page. I won't be posting a new update post till later this week.

Thanks for all of the review you've given. As well, as all of your wonderful support. Review if you please.

Love,

_CL_


End file.
